Bound
by Han dj
Summary: One of Orochimaru’s illegal experiments was proven successful, but the Sannin is already dead, killed by Sasuke after avenging his family and killing his brother Itachi. WAIT! So what if Sasuke killed Orochimaru and Itachi? This doesn’t concern them!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not and will never own Naruto. The title BOUND doesn't have anything to do with the movie having the same title…this is so different!

Summary: One of Orochimaru's illegal experiments was proven successful, but the Sannin is already dead, killed by Sasuke after avenging his family and killing his brother Itachi. WAIT! So what if Sasuke killed Orochimaru and Itachi? This doesn't concern them! INOxSAKU

A/N: I promise myself not to write anything new, but I'm burned and I'm hoping that by writing this, my writing muses will come back to me!

As usual…Unedited.

**BOUND**

**Chapter 1**

Four of the best Anbus along with Yamato and Kakashi entered the Fifth Hokage's office. The Anbus were carrying a large wooden crate and they put it down in front of the messy desk the Hokage uses. The blonde Sannin was not in sight but her older apprentice and right hand Shizune was standing beside the table carrying a sleeping Ton-ton (?).

The dark haired woman looked at the men before her with one brow rose, "Is that all you got from there?" the men nodded, "No body? No scrolls?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and scratched his nape with his right hand while his left was left resting on his waist, "It seemed Sasuke burned everything. We didn't even find Orochimaru's body…that is _if_ Orochimaru is really dead." He frowned, "Where's the Fifth?" he asked nervously.

Shizune was not able to reply when the side door where The Hokage usually rest opened and revealed a still drowsy Tsunade. The blonde woman looked at everyone in her office before her eyes darted to the large wooden box in front of her table.

"First of," she looked at Shizune, "Why the hell is my table in a mess?" she said growling at her right hand.

Shizune smiled, "Tsunade-sama, you were the one who cause this mess and for your information…"she looked at the table then back to the older woman, "This has already improved!"

If they could, the men in the room would have sweat dropped already, but knowing what's in store for them if they piss off their Hokage prevented them from doing so.

Tsunade frowned more then returned her gaze at the box then at the men, "This is it? I send 4 of Konoha's best Anbus and 2 of our city's best Jounins for this?!" she shouted that made everyone except Shizune cringed, "Is there no end in this mockery of my ability?!"

All men were sweating and it was Yamato who got the nerve to talk…back, "This is all that was left from Orochimaru's hide out Hokage-sama, it's not as if we slacked…" The other men in the room looked at Yamato with the intent of killing him so he stopped.

Tsunade started doing her breathing exercise. One exercise she has to master since she became Hokage of Konoha…and since she met one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Good, good…breathe in, breathe out…" Shizune encouraged her mentor and earned a death glare.

The Hokage stepped behind her desk and sat then motioned her hand for the men to open the box. One of the 4 anbus started opening it but it seemed the box was sealed using a powerful sealing technique that are used mostly by Sannins. "It won't budge Hokage-sama…it has a seal probably…"

Tsunade frowned again but stood, stepped closer to the box and inspected it. "This must be something very important to Orochimaru for him to use such seal." Tsunade suddenly had that evil grin on her face, "Well, what could you do? This is something only a ninja in my caliber could do." She bragged then she smirked at her underlings before doing some signs, then she put her palm on the top of the box. A black circle made up of different kind of animals appeared, the animals were surrounded by the sun's ray and different characters could be seen inside the circle. Then as soon as it appears, it disappeared then a loud click was heard. The Hokage smile widely then she opened the box.

Shizune'e eyes widened, "What could these bottles be for?" she asked no one in particular, then her eyes saw a small bottle that was covered by white and green scroll. "Tsunade-sama…" she called the Hokage's attention who got her message. The blonde medical ninja took the small bottle and unwrap it. She saw a gel like substance inside that approximately amounts to 3 ml then she turned the scroll around to see some direction.

"What the hell!" The Hokage shouted.

"What?" Everyone asked excitedly

"Why the heck does Orochimaru needs a fertility serum for?!"

"FERTILITY WHAT?!"

Unbeknown to them…one smirking dark ninja was outside spying.

XXX

"ITAI!" Sakura yelled when something pricked her arm as if a hypodermic needle was used. She looked at her now itching arm and saw a drop of blood oozing out of it. "Damn!" she looked around but found nothing that could have pricked her like this. Seeing that she bled, she just shrugged her shoulders _it'_s_ not as if I was injected with a poison!_ She thought then she happily went on her way.

Her brows met when of all people in Konoha, she bumped into Ino and Kiba who were holding hands.

_Hmph! I can't believe she'd replaced Sasuke with such a loser!_ Sakura thought as she and Ino looked each other in the eye trying to stare each other to oblivion.

_Hmph! If you don't care then I don't care as well!!! _ Ino thought and her hand squeezed Kiba's a bit tighter.

Kiba winced, "Ano….Ino my hand…"

Ino took her eyes from Sakura and smiled at Kiba sweetly, "Oh sorry darling! I was so excited I have to squeeze a bit…hard!" Ino said in a seductive voice accompanying her shock inducing sweetness before returning her glare at Sakura.

Kiba loudly swallowed some pooled saliva in his throat

Sakura frowned more, "As if! You're not going to rile me up Ino-Pig!!! Besides…yeah! Pigs and dogs go together!" Sakura said, her face red from anger.

Ino shrugged and stepped forward, she lean on Sakura and whispered, "At least I moved on, how about you Sakura?" the blonde woman said but deep inside her she was thinking, _What the hell Sakura! Just move on and forget about that Uchiha!_

"Hah! I'm not that desperate!" Sakura quipped.

Ino stepped back and grin, "Really?" she said before returning by Kiba's side and taking his hand in hers again, "Very well…" Ino shrugged again and then she tagged Kiba's hand and walked pass Sakura, "Your loss…" Ino muttered.

Sakura followed Ino and Kiba's retreat and when she was sure they were gone, Sakura slumped on the ground as her weakened knees gave out, "What the hell is wrong with you Sakura! You never get this bad in front of Ino! Why the hell now!" she growl scolding herself. She remained slumped on the same spot for about five minutes until she felt the strength in her legs return and then she stood up and continued walking back home…in defeat.

XXX

Kiba made a sigh of relief once they were out of Sakura's vision then he glared at Ino, "The hell Ino! I didn't sign up for this!"

Ino scowled at him, "For what?"

"You doing that seductive thing! I'm just human!" Kiba harrumphed then he turned his back from Ino, "And I got dog sense you know! You don't tease men with dog sense like that."

Ino smiled when it struck her what Kiba was talking about, "Oh…sorry about that Kiba. But you owe me and you only get to play my boyfriend when Sakura is around."

Kiba faced Ino once again, "And again…how the hell do you know Sakura's presence all the time?"

Ino's face light up, "Oh that you would never understand unless you're a girl like me." She said then lean forward to give Kiba a kiss on his cheek.

"What the hell was that for!" Kiba shouted and was about to back away but Ino stopped him.

"Well…just in case Sakura or any of our friends suddenly appear, you're my boyfriend so it is just right I kiss you right?" she said sweetly again.

"You're doing that sweet thing again…"

"Sorry," Ino said patting Kiba's cheeks with her palms, "I'll try not to be so sweet next time."

Kiba frowned, "Next time? You know you're ruining my chance with Hinata."

Ino's brow rose, "Ruining your chance? What chance are you talking about? Hinata will not give you any chance…Naruto already captured her heart."

Kiba was silent, "Well a chance is still a chance." He turned around to go home but stopped, "Until when do you plan on using me Ino?" he asked without looking at the blonde chuunin.

"Well…"

"Well…is not a definite answer."

Ino smiled, "It all depends on Sakura really."

"WHAT?!" Kiba shouted before facing Ino once again. Ino just gave Kiba her most innocent smile.

XXX

Hokage's Office, 12:00 midnight

He was careful not to make any noise. He smiled when he saw the once sealed box, still close and was lying at the corner of the Hokage's medium sized office. He looked around to make sure no one noticed him.

_I got Sakura's blood…all I have to do is mixed it with the gel then wait for 2hours before I mixed my blood with it._

He smiled evilly.

_Sneaky bastard! He knew I'm after this so he put that special seal on this box! He knew I'll never set foot at Konoha again and that only the Hokage and that white haired perverted Sannin could open it! Bastard! He know so little of me!_

Another smile before he opened the box. The smile widened almost tearing his face in half when he found what he was looking for.

_There you are…_

He took the bottle out of the box…

INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

"DAMN!" he cursed as he suddenly vanished out of thin air

"I GOT A LOCK ON HIM!" One anbu who was fast on getting to the scene of the crime shouted

Tsunade was still arranging her clothes when she walked out followed by a still cranky Shizune whose night clothes were obviously re fastened hurriedly.

"I want him alive!" Tsunade shouted to her departing warriors.

Shizune looked at the older woman with her brows rose, "How the hell did you know he was coming to get that bottle?"

Tsunade smiled and shook her head, "For someone who claims to be good and intelligent…you're one dummy!" The Hokage said before turning around to get back to bed.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"Back to bed."

"What? There's an intru-"

"I know and they'll never catch him, believe me so let's just go back to bed."

Shizune wasn't moving, she was thinking about something the Hokage told her that she forgot. Her eyes widened upon remembering, "DUMMY?! I'm a DUMMY!!!"

"Oi-"

"Go to bed yourself!" Shizune angrily said before slamming the door close

"OI SHIZUNE I WAS JUST JOKING!!!"

XXX

All the chuunins and jounins were alerted about the said intruder. So naturally Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and the rest of their group jumped in the chaos to subdue and arrest the said deviant.

"Let's take different routes, we go by partners!" Neji said

"Okay!" Lee shouted and hurriedly stood beside Sakura, "I'll go with Sakura and protect her from that evil intruder!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes and stepped away from the hyper Lee a little.

"Okay I'll go with Hinata-chan!" Naruto said smiling at the shy woman in front of her

Kiba slumps his shoulders for saying something late then looked at Ino for salvation.

"Kiba darling, come on we'll team up together."

"Hai…" Kiba said unhappily.

"Hey!" Lee said grinning and patting Kiba's shoulder a bit too hard, "You should be happy you're going on mission with your girl friend!"Lee grinned wider, "I am!"

Sakura's eyes rolled once again then they landed on Ino who was looking at her with a smirk. Sakura frowned and harrumphed.

"Okay enough, I'll go with Tenten," Neji said then looked at Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai and Shino, "Shika and Chouji will team up, Sai, Shino…you two go together."

"Hai!" the four men answered.

"Let's go!" Neji shouted and they all vanished.

XXX

30 minutes into the fray, Ino and Kiba went in another secluded spot with the help of Akamaru.

"Do you think Akamaru could smell who this intruder is?" Ino asked as they follow the excited mutt.

"Yeah…if there's something the intruder has that he could smell. He could but we don't have any. All Akamaru does is sniff off his trail."

Silence

"At least we got an advantage."

Kiba just nodded his head.

The two were silently following Akamaru's lead when there was a sudden movement in front of them.

"There he is!!!" Kiba shouted and Akamaru ran. The two followed as fast as they can.

XXX

"Damn! 2 more hours!" he took out the 16 gauge syringe from his pack and aspirated the gel mixture. His concentration was on the process he was doing, "This will be faster so when the time is up all I have to do is mix this mixture with my blood and I'm all set!" he said grinning.

He was too pre occupied with what he was doing he did not saw the three coming.

He was surprised when a large white dog suddenly appeared from behind him ready to tackle him. Not wanting to hurt anyone he advanced faster only to be blocked by another ninja. He smiled and twisted his body to avoid him, syringe still in his hand, unprotected. His smile grew wide for he have evaded him but his victory was halted when he bumped into another and…

"NOOOOOO!!!"

Ino was shocked when she felt pain on her lower abdomen, she looked down to see a large bored syringe sticking inside her. She then looked at the horror stricken face of the intruder…

"SASUKE?!"

-End Chapter 1-

A/N: It's 12:30 am here and I'm still raring to go…lol, well let's see if my muse has returned. Hehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nope I'm not on a roll! I'm not on a roll!!! Okay, forgive the crappy English used in my first chapter…but again it's not gonna change here since still, this one will be unedited.

I forgot to warn you all, this will have a mature rating and as usual has a girl-girl pairing so don't like it then git!

**BOUND**

**Chapter 2**

"Sasuke!" Ino shouted when she saw who was the intruder that intruded Konoha. She took the syringe from her lower abdomen and tossed it away. "You're not going anywhere Sasuke!" she shouted and readied herself for a fight.

Kiba and Akamaru who was growling came at the scene and Kiba like Ino was surprised, "I thought you don't want to step foot at Konoha again?" he asked.

Sasuke stood straight and shook his head, "…and still Is." He frowned, "Konoha has something that I want but now…" he looked menacingly at Ino then he evilly grinned, "I will be watching you Yamanaka." He growled at the blonde kunoichi before he took something from his pack and threw it at the three ninjas. (Akamaru is and will be ninja for me…ne?)

"Duck Ino!" Kiba said before he jumped over Ino. Akamaru enlarged himself and threw his body to protect his master and his master's friend.

The explosion shook the ground getting the attention of chuunins and jounins within 1 mile radius. When the smoke cleared, Kiba brought up his face to see Sasuke gone. He looked at his old buddy who was covering him and Ino. Akamaru was panting and he whined when he looked at Kiba.

"Are you hurt buddy?" Kiba asked worriedly. Akamaru barked in response and started licking Kiba's face.

Ino winced when she saw it, "My God Kiba! I kiss you on your cheek and you let your dog slobber on you there?!" Ino got a chill in her bones then she stood up beside Kiba who was inspecting the hurt animal.

"I did not ask you to do that! You're the one who keeps on pretending!"

"AHHHH! Not so loud Kiba! Someone might hear you!"

"So what?!"

Their conversation was halted when Akamaru barked looking from afar.

"Someone's coming!" Ino said then she made a pout to Kiba's dismay. The dog ninja just shook his head and continue inspecting the still lying dog.

"INO! KIBA!" Ino heard Naruto's irritating voice and soon she found him coming with the rest. Naruto stood before Akamaru and crouched down to help Kiba inspect the hurting dog. "What the heck happened here?!" He asked once he saw the large crater made by the explosion.

"We tracked the intruder but he got away." Kiba said

"No shit Sherlock!" Ino said frowning.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted at Ino then returned to what he was doing.

Hinata who was at the back of Naruto turned her head to see one pink haired kunoichi coming without her "partner". "Sakura-chan is coming, maybe she could heal Akamaru." Hinata said smiling.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said excitedly then stood up and waved at Sakura to hurry up.

Sakura landed just in front of Akamaru who barked happily upon seeing her, "What happened here?"

"We got to the intruder but he was fast, he got away." Ino said looking at Sakura who crouched down and laid her palm on top of Akamaru and started healing the hurting dog.

"So did you two saw who the intruder was?" Sakura asked without looking back.

Kiba and Ino shared a look then Ino nodded at Kiba.

"It was Sasuke." Kiba answered expecting Sakura to have a fit for not seeing her prince charming.

Sakura looked at Kiba then frowned, "And he did this?" Kiba and Ino nodded, both surprised at Sakura's lack of emotion regarding the matter. "I thought he swear not to set foot here again?" she asked

"That's what I asked him too." Kiba

"So?" The other chuunins asked.

"I don't know, he said Konoha have something he wants but…" Ino frowned "…then he told me he'll be watching me. Freaky!" Ino said shivering.

Sakura gulped and look at Ino, "He threatened you?" Sakura asked anger clear in her voice.

Ino's brows rose up, _whoa…did Sakura just get mad at Sasuke for threatening me?_ Ino wanted to jump for joy and she didn't because she has no proof, "Yeah I think he did." Ino replied and then looked at Kiba who sneaked a peek at her.

"So what did you do to piss him off?" Sakura asked. _Jeez…why the heck am I angry!So he threatens Ino, so what? It's not as if Ino and I were best friends anymore!_ Sakura thought. She smiled when Akamaru started licking her hand and the dog started stretching his long body. "Oh I think he's okay now." Sakura said removing her hand from Akamaru.

"Thank you Sakura." Kiba said before jumping on his dog. The two started wrestling.

Sakura smiled as she watched the two, the others were watching as well but Ino was watching another…her eyes were on Sakura who noticed her staring, "What?"

Ino grinned mischievously, "Did I just hear you right?"

Sakura's face blushed knowing what Ino was talking about, "Hear me what?"

"You were angry at Sasuke for threatening me?" Ino teased,

"I'm not!"

"Hey Sakura, don't get used to getting angry at anyone who threatens me, I might think you actually care for me." Ino's face has this brilliance Sakura saw when they were still young and still friends.

"I'm so not angry about him threatening you, as if!" Sakura's blushed intensified and then she muttered, "Assuming…"

Ino just smiled at Sakura then she turned her attention to the wrestling duo, she laughed when Naruto and Sai of all people jumped in the melee. Sakura on the other hand accidentally eyed the blonde woman who she just noticed to be standing beside her, she hurriedly took off her eyes on her as she felt another blush crept up her face, _what the heck…_

XXX

"Hmmm…" Tsunade was peppering Shizune's neck with kisses when they heard a knock on their door. The blonde Hokage brought up her face and angrily called out "We are not to be disturbed!!!" at the door.

"Gomen Hokage-sama! But the intruder escaped!" The anbu who was assigned to report said loud enough for the two women to hear inside. Shizune looked at Tsunade with a smile, "You're good,"

Tsunade smiled, "I wouldn't be the Hokage if not." She said before returning her attention to the door, "I know! Leave!"

"But…"

"I'll hear the full report tomorrow morning! I'm going to count to three if I still feel your presence there I'm…"

Shizune and Tsunade eyed each other when the presence suddenly disappeared.

"WOW…"

"Well that wasn't as good as your threats Shizune." Tsunade said smirking.

Shizune frowned, "What the hell are you implying?"

Tsunade's smile was her response.

"YOU!" Shizune pushed the older woman off her and stood up not worrying about her state of undress, "Go to bed yourself!!!" she said bending down to get her night clothes.

"Oi Shizune!" Tsunade said trying to stop the woman from leaving. "Oi! Aren't you used to me yet!!!"

"NO!"

"SHIZUNE!"

XXX

Ino kept on turning on her bed, _I think something's wrong with me…but what? Could that syringe carry a poison? But it has been 6 hours, if it's a poison I should have felt something off…okay I feel off but good off rather than bad._ She cleared her mind and tried to concentrate her chakra flow in her body. _Nothing's wrong with my body…so what is this I'm feeling?_ Then th memory of Sakura and her angry tirade came to mind, _ heh, maybe I was just happy that Sakura almost…yeah almost stood up for me! Hehehe, that must be it._

The blonde kunoichi's smile widened and she drifted off to sleep with Sakura in her mind.

XXX

Next Day

The chuunins along with the Anbu that reported the night before was standing before the still sleepy Hokage and a cheerful Shizune. Tsunade glared at her right hand knowing why the younger woman was so cheerful this morning.

"Okay, the intruder escaped…is there anymore juicy report other than that?" The Hokage asked and smiled at the people in the room.

"Amm…" Kiba

"Obaasan, Kiba and Ino saw who was the intruder!" Naruto said in his usual tone.

The Hokage raise one eye brow as a form of question.

"Sasuke." Ino replied. And the chuunins were surprised with the Hokage's lack of enthusiasm.

"I know."

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room asked bewildered except of course for Shizune.

"Didn't you understand me?" Tsunade said frowning.

"We understood, but you said you know and why the heck didn't you tell us before we ran after him? We could have made a decent trap for him!" Shikamaru said a bit angry.

Tsunade looked at him sternly which caused the young Nara to gulp and then she smiled and rest her back on her chair's backrest. "Where's the fun in that?"

Shizune and Sakura rolled their eyes.

Tsunade then took an empty bottle from her hidden drawer and put it on top of her table, "He took this."

Every eyes focused on the bottle, "What does it have?" Neji

"Fertility gel." Tsunade answered then showed to the chuunins a broken syringe, "This empty bottle and empty syringe were recovered from the site of explosion so will anyone tell me what happened?"

Silence

"Me and Ino with the help of Akamaru tracked him, we apprehended him but he threw an exploding ball on us and that's it." Kiba explained then the Hokage looked at Ino.

"And the syringe?" Tsunade asked again.

"He accidentally hit me with that." Ino said in defeat.

"I see." Tsunade said now with worry in her face.

"So Tsunade-sama, what does that fertility gel do?" Sakura.

Silence

"Unlike usual fertility pills that works to increase female's ovulation, this gel is actually a mass that could be transformed into a living human being." She explained and looked at each faces focusing intently on Ino who suddenly lost color on her face.

"Then I…" Ino

Tsunade shook her head, "The gel acts as a mass, it cannot be transformed unless 2 sets of DNA is mixed with it."

"Ah…how come you know about this?" Ten-ten

The Hokage smiled, "Orochimaru and I worked on it when we were still training under the third Hokage, Sarutobi-sensei. He found out about this 'mass' (1) that could take in DNA. That time I was desperate, my fiancée and brother were killed in the war and I wanted to bring their memories back. I got my fiancée's blood sample and I could use mine but, as it was, we can't play God. It didn't progress…I left Konoha."

"So how come…" Naruto

"My guess is that, Orochimaru secretly continued studying the mass. He needs a new body that would not decay in three or four years after taking over which happens because the body he stole doesn't have his DNA. So my guess is he used all the knowledge he know to build a working mass." Tsunade took a deep breath, "And I guess he succeeded, because if not, I don't think Sasuke will risk coming here to get it."

"So does that mean I'm going to be pregnant?" Ino asked worriedly, her face still pale. Hinata and Chouji beside her.

"We can't be sure yet. We are not sure if Sasuke mixed his blood into that gel. If he did, then with the gel inside you which is the best incubator for it, then you'll get pregnant." Tsunade said.

"With Sasuke's baby?" Ino said wanting to cry.

"Yes, so it's either you'll have a normal pregnancy or an ectopic one."

"Ectopic?" Sakura said worried

"Depends on where the syringe hit her. If the syringe hits anywhere in her body that is not part of the uterus, you'll have ectopic." Tsunade said calmly, "Now, the second option which is by far the best is that nothing was mixed to it yet so if it's in your body it will only have one set of DNA and it will not progress, hence your body will just destroy it and then flushed it out for good."

Ino closed her eyed, _Oh let it be number 2, let it be number 2!_

"What's the chance of option number two happening?" Sakura again

"The chance to get either one or two is 50-50."

Ino looked scared and it was not unnoticed by her friends. "I want to know now if…"

Tsunade shook her head no, "We can't know yet, let's wait 4 weeks before we could do a complete pregnancy test on you."

"FOUR WEEKS!!!" Ino shouted then her face becomes paler and she fainted.

-End Chapter 2-

1) Remember Ryoko created using the mass (Tenchi Muyo) so that's where I patterned the fertility gel…or whatever I called it at the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I told you I'm not on a roll!!! Anyways, I would like to thank MistiqueFour for proof reading the first two chapters, but as it is, the author is noted for her laziness in editing her work so the errors are still there. Hehehe. Okay I'm on to Chapter 3, I'm not sure though how many chapters will this story take so just bear with me.

The mass last chapter again was derived from the anime Tenchi Muyo. To all who have read this story thank you very much.

Unedited

**BOUND**

**Chapter 3**

Blue eyes were revealed and said eyes tracked down the people surrounding it. A smile formed on Ino's face when she saw Sakura at her head, waving a paper fan at her. Shikamaru and Chouji were looking at her worriedly.

"Okay everyone, give Ino some air!" Tsunade said loudly and the people around the blonde kunoichi dispersed except for Sakura who still has Ino's head on her lap.

Sakura gave Ino her most kind smile, "How do you feel?"

The blonde woman smirked at the worry-filled face of her once best friend, "First you got angry at Sasuke for threatening me, now you held my head on your lap and then asked me how I feel…be careful, I might think you do care Sakura." She said in her usual teasing voice.

Sakura frowned and in her anger hurriedly stood up and letting Ino's head dropped on the floor with a soft 'thud'. "That's what I get for trying to help you!"

"Itai!" Ino groaned while her right hand massaged that part of her head that hit the floor, "Hey that's uncalled for FOREHEAD!"

"Hmph!" Sakura harrumphed and crossed her arms on her chest.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Sai looked on with mirth on their faces, "You know you two acts like Shizune-san and Tsunade-Obaasan!" Naruto said while he tried hard to contain the giggling fit inside him.

"OI!" Ino and Sakura

"I agree with Naruto," Shikamaru, "Do you need help standing up Ino?" he asked smiling at his team mate and friend.

Ino shook her head no and pulled herself up, she then faced the Hokage "So I have to wait four weeks before I do that pregnant thingy?"

The blonde Sannin smiled, "Yes, just to be sure. We could do it in 10 days but there's a high probability of having a false negative result if a test is done in that short time after inoculation, so to be sure let's wait 4 weeks.

XXX

(1 week after the revelation)

Sakura was making her rounds in the hospital. Well she was doing it as Tsunade-sama's apprentice. The blonde Hokage called her and asked her to do her rounds since she have a plan on taking Shizune somewhere fun. It seemed Konoha's leader pissed off Shizune again and she needs to do something to alleviate the younger woman's anger. Sakura don't like it but she thought it's better than being stuck in the office on her own.

Since the event one week ago, the pink haired kunoichi couldn't stop thinking about Ino. Okay so she haven't stopped thinking about the blonde haired ninja, but this was different…this time she was thinking of Ino more and more, it's like she saw the blonde woman's face everywhere she look, and what's most disturbing is her thinking of Ino in a 'different kind' of way. Just like now…

Sakura closed her eyes and saw Ino standing in front of her garden of flowers. The blond kunoichi is trimming her rose bushes, she was wearing her usual clothes but this time, the clothes were looser and Sakura could see her protruding belly. She then saw herself walking behind the blonde woman as if stalking then she wrapped her arms around Ino's pregnant belly…

And Sakura gasped before opening her eyes, _what the heck is happening to me?_

"Sakura?" The pink haired ninja looked back to see Shikamaru stepping closer to her

"Shika what a pleasant surprise!" Sakura greeted and turned around to face the young Nara. "What brings you here?"

Shikamaru sighed and slumps his shoulders, "My father told me to get something from Hokage-sama but I can't find her anywhere." He then frowned, "I was calling you for about 5 minutes and you weren't answering." He looked contrite, "Is there any problem? I thought for a moment you were spacing out while making your rounds."

_Ah…well yeah I was, but you don't have to know that!_ With blushing face Sakura smiled, "Ah no, I was just studying this special case…" she said showing Shikamaru the patient file she was holding.

Shikamaru looked at it and grin, "Oh yeah…special case." He shook his head, "So did you found out something new about the common cold?"

Sakura's eyes widened and her face grew redder, "Ah…hehe, yeah I was actually on to that!" Sakura smiled, "So you looking for Tsunade-sama?" _jeez…when did I get too obvious?_

"Yeah that's what I said. So where is she?"

"Well you came here at the wrong time. I'm actually doing Tsunade-sama's rounds since she went out with Shizune. Do you want me to pass a message to her?"

The Nara boy waved his hand, "Nah, I'd rather face Hokage-sama and tell her what my dad wants," he smiled, "Will you send me a text message once the Hokage return?"

"Sure no problem Shika," Sakura said smiling. Then something came to her mind, "Ah Shika…"

"Hm?"

"If it's not too much to ask, how is Ino?"

The shadow user grinned at Sakura, _just as I thought…you do care for Ino. That Ino won't believe me…well it's her loss,_ "Oh I think she's fine, I pass by her house earlier before coming here and she asked me to buy her a bottle of peanut butter."

Sakura frowned, "Peanut butter? I thought she hate that thing?"

"Well Ino was just being her troublesome self!" Shikamaru said before shrugging his shoulders, "She asked Chouji to buy her a bottle yesterday and now she wants me to buy her one, weird."

_What does Ino do with them? Spread them on everything?_ Sakura mused, "Well then," she looked at Shikamaru, "I'll send you a message once Tsunade-sama comes back."

"That would be great Sakura." He said and turned to leave but stopped mid way and looked back at Sakura, "Do you want me to pass a message to Ino?" he asked grinning.

_What? Me give Ino a message? Hell…well…yeah…ah I mean no!_ Sakura shook her head in disgust which to Shikamaru means 'no'

"Okay then Sakura, I better leave and buy that peanut butter if I don't want to incur Ino's wrath." He smiled and waved his hand to Sakura before leaving the hospital premise in his usual 'tiresome' stride.

_Jeez, what the hell is happening to me?_

XXX

(2 weeks after the revelation)

Ino was sitting by the counter of their flower shop. Her chin rests on one propped arm and the other hand was busy shuffling a magazine. Three days ago, Ino went to see the Hokage to ask for a mission because she was bored, to her disappointment, the Hokage told her that to be safe, she will not be given any mission until after they know if she is pregnant or not. So here she was at their flower shop waiting for prospective customers and melting her brains out.

Then there's the sudden craving for peanut butter which she usually hate, _craving…jeez I'm starting to hate the word…_ Ino thought. The blonde kunoichi's mind was far away and not into the magazine she was 'reading'. She was doing the shuffling for like 20 minutes when the door to their shop opened, the bell ringing signaling her that a customer did come in.

"Hello how may I help…" Ino's eyes narrowed, "Sakura! What do you want?!" she asked a bit angry.

Sakura smiled and raised one hand to her symbolizing 'she'd come in peace', "I…just want to…well…"

"Well?" Ino asked suspiciously

"Well…you do sell flowers right?" Sakura said nervously, _why the hell am I nervous? It's not as if I'm here to kiss her! Oh Kami! Where the hell did that come from?!_

"Yeeeaahhhh…soooo…?"

Sakura sighed and stepped closer. She removed her covered hand to show Ino that she has a bottle of peanut butter with her then put the said bottle on the counter in front of Ino. The blonde ninja on the other hand looked at the offered peanut butter with longing in her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Well I asked Shika last week about you and he told me you were like crazy with peanut butter now, I thought…well…"

Ino smiled at Sakura, "You bought this for me?" she asked overwhelmed,

"Yeah, unless you don't like it…"

Ino snatched the bottle from the pink haired woman, "Of course I like it!" she said then she hurriedly opened it, "And wow, you bought the most expensive one!"

"Well…"

"Oh! Wait here, I'll get spoons…" she said standing then looked at Sakura with a frown, "Don't you dare start without me!" she said before turning to get spoons, "And look out for the shop for me!" Ino shouted

"NO PROBLEM!" Sakura said shaking her head with a smile pasted on her face, "Whew…" The pink haired ninja wiped an imaginary sweat on her forehead, "That went well, hehe!" she said to herself then she looked around. Her eyes focused on one flower arrangement that actually has different colors of roses in it, she stepped closer to it and admired the beauty.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ino said as she entered the shop room bearing with her 2 spoons, "I made that." She said with pride in her voice.

"It is beautiful…" Sakura turned around to face a smiling Ino, _just like you…Christ! Well the hell does these thoughts come from?!_ "So, there really are roses in different colors? I only know of two." Sakura said smiling, she stepped closer to the counter where Ino was now seated once more.

"Oh, they're hybrids. My mom liked tinkering on her flowers, and she was good with it." Ino said eyeing the opened bottle of peanut butter, "I hope to inherit that from my mom." She said before finally digging in, "Come on Sakura, this butter is good!" she said with her mouth still full. Her right cheek still bulging from the spoon being left there.

Sakura smiled at her, "You do like peanut butter!" she said not getting the spoon to get some.

"Well, I don't really, I'm not sure though, I suddenly woke up one day craving for it and then it became my favorite, I almost can't eat anything without it." Ino said.

"Oh so it became like Mayonnaise to Natsuki huh? (1)" Sakura said, teasing evident in her eyes.

Ino pouted, "Mou…"

Sakura burst into a fit of laughter, "Now you pout and whine like her!"

Ino can't help herself but laugh with Sakura, "No, actually I was riding your trip." She said smirking, "But was I bad? I mean me copying her?"

Sakura whose laughing subsided a little shook her head no, "You just make it more lady like."

Ino smiled, "I'm glad you find me a lady."

Sakura stopped laughing all together and looked at Ino, "You are, no doubt about that."

"You mean I'm more of a lady than Hinata?" the blonde asked smiling,

"Now you're way over your head!" Sakura replied and waited for Ino's temper to defuse but she was surprised to see Ino just smiling at her,

"You're right, no one can beat Hinata on that department, Hanabi(?) is not even this close," Ino said while she make her thumb and pointing finger meet half way.

Sakura just nodded.

Silence

"Thank you Sakura."

The pink haired woman's brow rose up, "What for?"

"Aside from the peanut butter which you are not eating with me, for coming here and making me laugh. I really need some break from this boredom." Ino said honestly.

Sakura just smiled and before she could even raise her spoon to get some peanut butter, her mobile phone beeped. She took it out and opened her text message, "Ooopps," she said looking at Ino, "That was Shizune, she said there was an accident near the hospital and there were 7 people who got hurt, got to go." She said her face apologetic.

"Hey," Ino waved a hand at Sakura, "You're needed there so go, no hard feelings, besides you get me this," she said showing the peanut butter to Sakura, "What else a girl like me could ask for?" ending her statement with a sweet smile.

Which Sakura returned

Silence

"So will this happen again?" Ino asked

"What will happen again?"

"You…coming here…you know?" Ino suddenly got a red tint on her face.

Sakura smiled, "Oh definitely!" she said stepping away from the counter, "Bye Ino!" she said before turning around and running out of the shop.

_That went well…_ Ino thought and smiled as she returned to devouring her 'special treat' from Sakura, _ if I didn't know Sakura, I'll think she really cares about me._

XXX

(Monday, 3 weeks after the revelation)

Ino was surprised to see Kiba entering their shop.

"So are you here to buy Hinata a bouquet of flowers?" she asked smiling

Kiba remained at a distance from her, Akamaru remained outside. He shook his head no and took a deep breath before replying, "No, I'm not here to buy anything. I want to talk to you."

Ino might be blonde, but she's not stupid so she have a little idea as to what's the talk is all about. "So you want me to stop using you to pretend?" she asked.

Kiba once again shook his head.

Ino's eyes widened, "What?"

The dog ninja stepped closer to the counter and rests an arm on it, "Look Ino, I know that 50-50 chance of you being pregnant is still big but still there is the possibility that you could be pregnant."

The blonde kunoichi nodded her head slowly, trying to see where Kiba was going with his reasoning.

"And you being pregnant has a bigger chance than me being with Hinata,"

"Soooo?"

"If…if you like…I mean, I know it's hard to raise a child alone so if…if you like…I mean…I…I could…you know, I could be your baby's daddy."

It didn't sink at first but when it did, Ino's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"I know I'm not Sasuke, but I also know that you've gotten over him a long time ago…so if you'll give me a chance, I know I can be a good father to your baby."

XXX

(Tuesday, 3 weeks after the revelation)

Ino went out of their shop to buy her favorite peanut butter since she run out of it. Sakura did come by three times the last week and supplied her with the same expensive brand of peanut butter, but as it is, she run out of it. So she was in her own little world where she was actually shopping 'groceries' with Sakura and Sakura buying everything she likes when she was met by Chouji.

"Hi Ino."

Ino almost laughed to see Chouji wearing his best. He was done in new denim jeans instead of his long shorts, he was wearing a checkered polo, though his hair was still done the same. He was wearing a moccasin shoes over black socks. He was holding a bouquet of flowers which Ino suspects he bought from their neighboring flower shop, "Hi Chouji, what's with the get up? So you finally found a girl to woo?"

Chouji smiled and Ino got the shocked of her life when he hand the bouquet to her.

"For me?"

"Yes."

"Ahm…not that I don't like this, but why are you giving me this?" Ino asked worriedly then she looked around to see if Shikamaru was spying on them. "Did Shikamaru bully you to doing this?"

Chouji shook his head no, "He doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh…so why?" she asked again sighing in relief.

"You'll have that pregnancy test next week right?' he asked smiling.

"Yes, and so?" It seemed the phrase has been her favorite lately.

"Ammm, well there's a 50 percent chance that you could be pregnant right?" He smiled when Ino nodded her head, "I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of our friendship, but my father said that it is hard to raise a child on his own, you know how my mom died when I was little, so I thought if my dad had a hard time doing it, so will you. So I decided I should help you out and be your baby's daddy!" he said his smile never leaving his face.

_Okay, that was creepy…but I'll give Chouji credit for not bumbling like Kiba does…Oh and what the hell is happening with these two? They really think I can't raise this baby on my own! And the hell! I'm not even sure if I'm pregnant!_ Ino smiled at Chouji, "Chouji, look it's not that I don't appreciate your gesture…"

_Yeah…go Ino…_

XXX

(Wednesday, 3 weeks after the revelation)

Sai and Naruto were practicing together when Sai suddenly stopped that cause Naruto to almost knock the other ninja over.

"What the hell Sai! You should not stop like that! I almost knock you out!" Naruto shouted but stopped when he saw Sai's serious facial expression. Well much serious than he was used to. "Hey what's the problem."

"I just suddenly remember something." He said.

"What did you remember?" Naruto asked frowning, "Is that so important you have to disturb our oh so great training?"

Sai nodded his head, "I forgot about Kiba and Chouji asking Ino to let them be her baby's father."

"Oh that…so?"

"They were turned down, maybe because they weren't that Sasuke guy."

Naruto think hard, "Yeah maybe that's her reason." Naruto cringed when for the first time he saw Sai smiled at him, "What was that creepy smile for?"

"Well, you and Sakura always say that I remind you of Sasuke right?" Naruto nodded his head in assent, "And Kiba and Chouji were right, it's hard to raise a baby alone."

"Oi, we're not even sure if Ino is really pregnant with Sasuke's baby!" Naruto chirped.

"Well but still, 50 percent is a big chance, so what if Ino really is pregnant? Maybe I should try convincing her that I could be a good father to her baby."

Naruto's jaw slackened, "You?"

Sai nodded his head, "Yes me."

Naruto recovered and just shook his head. He knew Sai by now, if he has his mind on something, he'll pursue with it. _The heck…maybe Sai could be the answer to Ino's problem. She even declined her own boyfriend…maybe, despite her saying she got over Sasuke, still inside she's hoping to still be with him._ Naruto shrugged his shoulder.

XXX

(Thursday, 3 weeks after the revelation)

Ten-ten, Neji and Lee were training. After their last move, Gai told them to take a break and the three sat under a tree near their training ground. Lee took out an onigiri from his bento and intently looked into it.

Ten-ten noticed, "What's bugging you Lee?"

The thick browed ninja looked at Ten-ten, "Do you think Ino's result will be positive?"

"There's 50-50 chance that she is, why asked?" Ten-ten said before biting to her own food.

"Well…" Lee swallowed the food in his mouth before continuing, "You heard about Kiba, Chouji and Sai offering their help by being the baby's daddy right?"

Neji looked at Lee suspiciously, "So what? They were turned down and you think you could be the best candidate?"

Lee looked at Neji, "Why not? I'm single and good looking and good with martial arts, I could be Ino's baby's father and I could protect them."

Ten-ten shook her head, "Well the others could protect them too, besides aren't you pursuing Sakura?"

Lee looked at Ten-ten, "Oh…well I'm sure Sakura will understand. Besides if it was Sakura who is pregnant, then there's no problem with me being the father!" he said smiling.

"As if!" Ten-ten muttered

Lee stood up, "I'll cut on training today, I have to talk to Sakura about it so that there'll be no hard feelings between us."

Ten-ten and Neji was about to reply about Sakura having no feelings for him but he zoomed his way out of the training ground.

Neji looked at Ten-ten, "What do you think we should when this double blow on his face and ego?"

Ten-ten smiled, "Perhaps we should warn Gai-sensei."

-End Chapter 3-

A/N: Okay I have chapter 4 planned out in my head.

So…I'm a Mai HiMe lover, sue me!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh well…what could I say, I enjoy writing this hence here is another chapter. Lol.

Unedited (as usual)

**BOUND**

**Chapter 4**

(Thursday, 3 weeks after the revelation…a little later)

"Come on Kurumi-san, this will not hurt." Sakura said to the drunk driver that was sitting on the hospital bed inside the trauma room.

"You doctors always say that! You take my shoe and be the one who hurts like this, I've undergone the same procedure four times now and it hurts like hell!"

Sakura frowned

"Why don't you just use your chakra thing so this could be over already!" He shouted.

The pink haired med nin tried not to give in but Sakura thought this drunkard was too much to handle, "First, if you would just learn not to drive when you're drunk then you would have prevented this accident from happening again, and second, your cut is too shallow it will be a waste of chakra!" she ended with a shout, "Now it's either you cooperate or I'll leave you with Tsunade-sama!"

The drunk driver's eyes widened upon hearing the Hokage's name, "Ah…"he started now with a lowered and subdued voice, "I'll be good just don't leave me with Hokage-sama."

Sakura grinned, _way to go Sakura_ "Well that and I shall report you to the police, this can't happen again since you're not the only one hurt every time. It is illegal to drink and drive anyway." The chastised driver nodded meekly. "Okay, let's start…"

Sakura was half way finish when a nurse on duty peeked in inside the trauma room, "Hey Sakura, Rock Lee is outside asking for you." The nurse shivered, "Do you want me to make excuses for you?"

Sakura looked at the caring nurse and smiled, "No, I'm good. Please tell him I'll be right out once I'm done with this."

"Okay." The nurse nod at her then left.

5 minutes later

"Sakura-chan!" Lee greeted the incoming pink haired woman.

"Hi Lee, so what brings you here?" Sakura asked before sitting beside the thick browed ninja.

"Well…"

"Hm?"

"I'm actually here to say I'm sorry." He said blushing

"Sorry…for what?" Sakura scrunched her forehead to think of something Lee did to her that he should be sorry for.

"Well…I know I'm good looking and that you're head over heels in love with me, but I can't be with you anymore." He said in his usual proud self.

_Nani?! Me head over heels in love with him? Where the hell did that come from?_ "Ah…I don't think…" Sakura was stopped by a palm in front of her face.

"I know it's hard to accept the fact that I'm breaking up with you…"

"What…we're not even da-"

"And if you'll just give me time to explain why I'm doing this…"

Sakura shook her head in defeat, "Lee you know you don't have to explain…"

"I'm going to be Ino's baby's daddy, you know as well as I that it's hard to raise a child on their own, so what way to help a needy woman like Ino but to marry her and be her baby's father right?"

_What…Lee marrying Ino? Is Ino losing her mind? Okay Kiba was creepy but at least he's better than Lee…wait…so what happened to her and Kiba? _"Isn't Ino and Kiba together?" She asked, _Oh God, why the hell am I feeling down like this?_

"I thought so too, but Kiba asked her to let him be the father but Ino declined. Chouji and Sai also asked Ino but still she declined. So I'm sure Ino was just waiting for me."

Sakura's eyes widened, _Ino declined Kiba's offer? But…_ then a smile crept on her face. Sakura stood and without word left Lee.

"Oh…I didn't mean to devastate Sakura like that." Lee said to himself before standing up and walking out of the hospital premise.

Sakura on the other hand went straight to the office, "Kiyomi, I'm taking the afternoon off, please tell Shizune I have an emergency to attend to okay?" she said to the secretary.

"Okay, what if Shizune-san asked what the emergency is about?" Kiyomi asked.

"Tell her I told you to tell her that it's none of her business."

Kiyomi just shrugged her shoulders and nod. Then Sakura left hastily.

XXX

Ino frowned when a knock was heard from her door. "If it's another offer of marriage or help raising my kid, just go away!!!" she shouted and raise the volume of her wide screened TV.

"Ino it's me Sakura!" Ino smiled and turned down the volume before she stood up and open the door.

"Oh thank God it's you!" Ino said with obvious relief, "Did you by any chance saw Lee on your way here?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head no, "So he came here already huh?? He was fast." Sakura said taking a large bottle of peanut butter in her bag and handing it to Ino.

"Oh! Thank you Sakura!" The taller, blonde woman said. She reached for the bottle, took it then she too took Sakura's wrist and hauled her inside, "Let's get comfortable here inside, I don't want Lee or Sai or Kiba see me here. I was hiding from them."

Sakura's brows met, "If you're hiding, why did you scream to the world when I knocked at your door?" she asked bewildered.

Ino smiled, "Would you believe that Lee believed me when I shouted at him that I was not here?"

Sakura smiled. She then followed the blonde woman to her living room and looked around, "Wow your place is way bigger than my apartment. Nice one Ino." She said.

Ino winked and smiled at Sakura, "Well…you know I do make a lot from the shop, but it's not enough to buy me this crib." Ino run her hand on the backrest of the large green couch, "My dad bought this from a friend of his who migrated to America, he was meaning to sell this but when I told him about my plan of buying an apartment, he gave me this." She smiled, I got three bedrooms here, one with full bath, the other two has to share a full bath that's located at the hall at the second floor." Ino took a deep breath, "It's your first time to come here ne?"

Sakura nodded.

"Do you want a tour?"

"Is that alright with you? You won't think it's an invasion of your privacy?" Sakura asked worried

"Nah, I invited you in right?" Ino once again reached for Sakura's hand and pulled her along for the house tour.

The whole time Ino was showing her the house, their hands were held together, and Sakura wasn't listening to Ino anymore as her eyes were locked on their hands. Her mind ran miles away, imagining her and Ino together: shopping, watching movie, sleeping…bathing…_oh-oh, this is getting bad…_ Sakura thought as she returned to the present only to find Ino looking at her intently. "What?"

"Where were you?"

"Where?"

"You zoned out on me, and I bet you didn't hear any of the things I've said."

Sakura has the decency to blush, "Well…I got pre occupied, that's all."

Ino smiled at Sakura looking shy, just like the way she was when they first met, "its okay Sakura," She said and once again pulled the pink haired woman to follow her. They returned to the living room and sat at the couch, "So what were you pre occupied with?"

Sakura's blush deepened when she remember where her mind travelled earlier, "Lots…of…things…yeah lots." She said but Ino was not convinced, "Really!"

"Okay I believe you." Ino said, then she looked at Sakura, "So why did you come here?"

Silence

"Sakura, you didn't come here just to give me another bottle of peanut butter, plus I know that you are supposed to be in the hospital, so why did you take the afternoon off and decided to spend it with me?" Ino said smiling and deep inside she was exhilarated.

"Ahhh…"

Ino waited and her eyes wandered to the box Sakura was taking from her bag, "What's that?"

Sakura smiled, "Well…I know that you still have three days before you come to the hospital to do the detailed pregnancy test, so…" Sakura was fidgeting.

"Is that a pregnancy kit?" Ino got nervous when Sakura nodded her head, "How…how accurate is that?"

"Well, it's not as accurate as the detailed one, but it has 95-99 percent sensitivity…"

"Which means?"

"Meaning…if this says you're pregnant, then there's 95-99 percent chance that you really are pregnant."

Ino paled, "But it's not yet four weeks…"

"You can always repeat it in three days." Sakura noticed Ino's paleness, "Look if you don't want to then let's not do it…"

Ino pursed her lips, "Will you stay here and wait for the result? I don't want to do this alone Sakura."

The pink haired kunoichi smiled, "Of course, I'll be here…you don't have to be alone."

XXX

Ino closed her eyes as she waited for the result of the pregnancy kit, her nerves were wreaking havoc in her body and she was fidgety. She wished she had Sakura with her inside the bathroom to tell her it's alright, but she thinks that was too much already. So after a minute she looked at the white counter and found two red strips on it.

"Oh Kami…"

Sakura was outside the unlocked yet closed door of the bathroom at the second floor hall when she heard a banging noise, "INO!" she opened the door to find Ino slumped, unconscious on th floor, the kit on her cold hand, "Oh God, Ino's having Sasuke's baby."

XXX

Same day, 6:00 pm.

Ino opened her eyes to find herself on her couch at the living room. Looking around she found Sakura sitting on the single couch at her foot watching TV, Ino was sure the pink haired woman was not into watching since the TV was just showing some cheap infomercial. Ino lifted her body with the support of her elbows to look at the woman, "Hi," she said smiling

Sakura turned to face and smiled, "Hi, you gave me a fright there."

"Sorry…" Ino looked down, "So..."

"You can always repeat it on Monday, this might be a false positive result." Sakura said trying hard to lighten the mood.

Ino looked at her contritely, "Do you think that's a false positive result Sakura?" she asked and Sakura could not answer, "Come on, be honest with me Sakura, please?"

The pink haired med nin shook her head no.

Both women focused their eyes on the silly infomercial being shown on the TV, "So that explains my sudden craving for peanut butter huh?" Ino said breaking the silence.

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, that must be it."

No answer

"What's your plan now Ino?"

Ino sighed and return from lying down, "I don't know…I'm not sure."

Sakura looked at Ino, "Why didn't you accept Kiba's offer? He's your boyfriend."

Ino smiled, "No, not really."

The smaller woman wanted to asked Ino what she meant but knowing that Ino was in a sticky situation , she decided to just let the phrase slip. "How about Sai? Chouji?"

Ino looked at Sakura's green eyes, "Their offers were kind, but the reason they're offering it is unacceptable." Sakura frowned in reply, "They all thought I can't take care of this baby on my own. Besides, If I do want someone's help, it wouldn't be from any of them."

Sakura's shoulders dropped, "So you really haven't moved on and still wishing that Sasuke will come back…and now you have the edge to get him." Sakura said.

Ino scowled at Sakura, "I said I moved on, maybe it's you who hasn't moved on Sakura." Ino's voice was bitter.

Sakura raised her hands in surrender, "Okay I'm not here to fight." She said, "So if you moved on, why don't you accept any offer? Okay aside from the fact that you want to prove to them that you can take care of the baby on your own?"

Ino shook her head, "I can't marry any of them because I'm in love with someone else, and it's not Sasuke." Ino frowned, "Besides, after Monday, if the detailed pregnancy test comes out, I'm not even sure if I'll be keeping this baby."

Sakura's eyes widened, "What? You're planning on aborting it?"

Ino just looked at Sakura's eyes that bears anger at the moment, "Why not? This is Sasuke's baby and who knows what kind of a monster this one will turn to? It's not as if he was the same Sasuke from before when he got me pregnant." Ino shivered just thinking about the phrase, "He killed Orochimaru and it takes a monster to do that! I'll probably do the baby good if I stopped it early on."

Sakura deflated, _Ino got a point. Sasuke is a monster and a lot of things have been done to his body by Orochimaru to be strong, and none of them knew what kind of alteration in Sasuke has been done that reached his genetic composition. _"Look Ino, we could do a test to know if the baby you're carrying is normal, if there's no aberration. So until then, can you promise me one thing?" she asked.

"What?"

"Promise me not to be drastic about your idea of abortion, give the baby a chance?"

"And if it's a monster?"

"I don't know…maybe we could cross the bridge when we get there."

Ino smiled, "Cross the bridge huh…so you'll come with me on Monday?"

"If you like…"

"I like."

Sakura laughed and the two returned their attention on the show.

-End Chapter 4-

A/N: I'm pro life, I abhor abortion. It does not mean that because I put the abortion thing here, I'm okay with it. I'm not…it's just needed in the story. Thanks to the readers and to those who have favorited and alerted this. Arigato.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Lol…I don't know what to say anymore.

Unedited

**BOUND**

**Chapter 5**

Ino walked in the hospital and went directly to the trauma department to see Sakura. Last night, a fire burned an old building near the boundary of Konoha and there were 5 badly injured people, 15 were mildly injured and 2 deaths were recorded. So Sakura had been in the hospital since then and until now.

Ino's detailed pregnancy test is today and she wants the pink haired kunoichi with her. She called the other woman's mobile and Sakura informed her of what happened and where she was.

The blonde haired woman was nervous as she walked the hallway leading to the trauma department, she was so focus on getting to Sakura she didn't notice Kiba following her. So she was startled when Kiba called her name.

"Ino," Kiba walked beside the blonde woman

"Ki…Kiba! What are you doing here?" She asked.

The dog ninja smiled, "Today is your test right?" Ino nodded, "So I'm here to support you, you know my offer still stands, I still like for you to consider it."

Ino's reply was cut by a loud voice she suspects coming from Rock Lee, "What are you talking about? Ino decline you because it was obvious she was waiting for me!"

Ino's forehead scrunched _what the hell? I'm waiting for Rock Lee? Dream on!_

And another voice joined the melee, "Oi-oi, I'm sure Ino haven't seen my similarity to Sasuke yet, when she does, she'll take me." Sai said after pushing Lee away and settled himself beside the still stunned blonde kunoichi.

"NO! Ino needs me to father her baby!" Lee shouted

_Ohhh…that didn't come out right! Lee fathering my baby! Ew…_ Ino cringed inside.

So the triple debate started and soon punches were exchanged causing Ino's eyes to widen further. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" Ino shouted trying to stop the three from embarrassing her more, _Oh kami-sama!_

XXX

Sakura just finished the last in her list of patient and was ready to head out and met with Ino when upon walking out of the trauma department, she heard the blonde woman shouting at the hall and trying to stop something…she suspects to be a fight. But who are fighting? In her wanting to protect Ino, she ran fast towards the ongoing chaos just to find Sai, Lee and Kiba locked in a three way fight.

"STOP IT THIS INSTANCE!" Sakura shouted and three stopped and looked at Sakura whose face was red from anger, then their eyes locked on Ino who was cradling her head in one hand, "You three claimed to want to be the father of Ino's baby, and yet here you three are fighting like 6 year old children!" she said, "And none of you take into consideration that you are fighting inside the hospital, the place where Hokage-sama is well respected!" Sakura shouted again then looked worriedly at Ino.

"Are you okay?" she asked Ino softly,

Ino smiled at her, "Yes, just a little headache but this will go away." She looked at Sakura's caring green eyes, "You got mad for me again Sakura, you're making me think you care a lot for me."

Sakura harrumphed, "I got mad because they are fighting inside the hospital. They should know better."

_Yeah…and you're berating them for trying to win who'll be the daddy or not…yeah…go on lie Sakura._ Ino thought and she stood up from where she was seated, and Sakura was there at once to steady her.

"Easy,"

Ino looked at Sakura again, "Yeah…you don't care."

Sakura frowned and before she could move Ino out the Hokage came barreling to where they are. "Darn," she said soft enough for only Ino to hear. The blonde chuunin looked to where Sakura turned her gaze and saw a scowling Tsunade.

"I got one hour of sleep, I haven't drink any coffee yet, and I got an appointment with Ino in one hour so you three better explain to me why the trauma nurse called me because there's a fight in MY hospital!" she shouted and then looked at the three cowering ninjas.

"Eh…" Sai still got the blank expression in his face but his eyes says otherwise, "We we're showing Ino who's the best daddy between us three." He said before secretly exhaling breath he was keeping.

"All this…" she said as she looked at the broken chairs and scratched marks of the walls, "…is because you three were fighting over Yamanaka's baby?" the Hokage's left eye started twitching.

"Ohhhh, I don't like her when her eye twitch like that." Sakura whispered to a still stunned Ino

"Do we need to still be here to see what she would do to them? I think I've seen enough fight to last me a day." Ino said softly to Sakura's ear. Ino's breathe tickling the shorter woman's earlobe causing her to shiver and Ino to grin.

"Ah…ah…I don't think we are needed here…ah…we could wait at the Sonogram room…Ino…" Sakura's words were breathy in Ino's ears.

"You think it's alright we leave now without telling Ho-ka-ge-sama?" Again Ino said breathily.

Sakura can't form any words to reply, instead she nodded her head.

"Come on then," Ino said before letting go of Sakura's hand and turning to go to the sonogram room. She looked back to see Sakura swayed and thanks to the triage, she prevented it and the pink haired woman hurriedly followed.

"YOU THREE GET OUT AND I'LL SEE WHAT YOU GOT!!!" The last the two heard from the Hokage.

XXX

The sonographist let the two entered. Lucky for Ino, there was no one on the list for Sonogram so she was the only patient and doesn't have to fall in line. But the sonographist was given strict instructions that once Ino comes, she would have to call a phlebotomist from the lab to get blood samples and called for an OB resident to do all the necessary work up for the blonde kunoichi before the Hokage meet her and do the ultrasound by herself. And since Sakura asked for a genetic analysis of the baby inside Ino, it will take them approximately one hour before Ino could undergo ultrasound. And with what happened at the hall, they all agreed that Ino would be waiting longer.

Sakura saw the nervous stance of Ino and can't help it but to lay her hands on top of Ino's, "Hey, you'll be fine. I'll be here with you the entire time they do all those test to you, and I'll still be here when Tsunade-sama do your first ultrasound." She smiled and it was returned though it wasn't the usual smile Ino gave her. The blonde kunoichi was really nervous.

"What if it's not a monster Sakura? What if the baby is normal?" Ino asked, her eyes far away.

"What about it? I thought you were just opting for abortion if this turned out to be a…you know monster like Sasuke." She said trying to console the woman beside her.

Ino looked at her then she laughed softly.

"What?"

"We both are thinking of Sasuke as a monster. Isn't that kind of weird when we were fighting over him once?"

Sakura realized it and she too laugh, "Well, we are only humans, we are allowed to make mistakes, and he's one of the mistakes we made." The two laughed again.

"I'm still afraid Sakura. I know I want to prove to the guys that I could do it on my own, but what if I can't?"

Green eyes met blue, "It's alright to be afraid, and I say you can never know unless you try right?"

Silence

"I don't want others calling my baby bastard, or others calling it monster or…abomination. I don't want this baby to suffer like Naruto Sakura, which would be cruel." She said contritely.

Sakura thought of her friend Naruto and all the sufferings he endured just because the monster Kyuubi was sealed inside him, then she smiled, "Then you're baby is lucky because your baby will have people like Naruto to guide it…plus I'm here, I'll punch anyone into oblivion if I hear them say cruel things to your baby."

Ino laughed softly once again, "You keep on doing that Sakura and I might think you would want to be my baby's daddy as well."

Sakura's face reddened, "Ino it's not what I…"

She was shushed by a finger across her lips, "I know, I was just pulling your legs." Ino said but there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

The two was thrown into silence when 2 phlebotomists arrived with different colored test tubes. One greeted Sakura and Ino and explained to the two what the tubes are for and prepared Ino for the procedure. It only took the polite guy 5 minutes to get all the samples he needed and then he gave Ino a sterile cup for urinalysis. The female phlebotomist started writing her name on the tubes while the guy instructed Ino of what to do.

10 minutes later, the two went out and told them that the result will come out in 2 hours.

"Do you want to wait for the results?" Sakura asked glad the topic was diverted somewhere else.

"It's just 2 hours, we'll be waiting for Hokage-sama anyway so I don't mind waiting for another hour or so more." Ino said while pressing her antecubital area with dry cotton. "How long until the OB doctor comes here?"

Sakura stood, "I'll call her again,"

Ino smiled at Sakura, "All doctors here are under you right?" she asked innocently

"Well technically speaking yeah, since it's only me and Shizune who answers to the Hokage. All instructions made by the Hokage are passed to us and we are the one who delegates them to the other doctors."

"So when a doctor makes a mistake, they answer to you or Shizune?"

"Well if it's a case of malpractice, Shizune handles them. But simple problems like inability to perform certain minor procedures, they answer to me."

Ino smiled, "So you're one of the big boss?"

Sakura grinned, "You can think of it that way." She said before turning and reaching for the telephone machine. She dial three numbers and was waiting to be answered, "So you must be earning a lot if you're that high in the food chain." Ino was inspecting her phlebotomy wound when she asked the question.

Sakura looked at Ino, her eyes mellow, "Well supposed to be, but that's the problem with being the Hokage's apprentice, we do the medical work for free and only gets compensated during missions. It's double if I get to be the med nin and part of the team of the same mission.

"So why keep on working here?"

"I love my work, I love saving lives. I get giddy every time I see a patient look at me with awe when I solved her or his medical problems, my heart leaps for joy when they thank me for saving them. That's more a compensation than money could ever do."

Silence

"You should be a hero." Ino said softly

Sakura was about to reply when the line was answered, "Where's Chiyo? She should be down here 5 minutes ago?" she said a bit irate, "I see, can't she delegate that work to Saki? Oh she has a competition, and Nodoka?" Sakura was frowning, "Remember to inform me about that, I'll tell Tsunade-sama about that arrangement so that there's equal rotation there at OB." Sakura nodded her head once before she put down the phone and settled herself once again beside Ino.

"So?"

"Sorry about that, Chiyo-chan, the OB to do your intrauterine genetic analysis was pulled since the other two residents were on something important, she'll be here in 10 minutes."

"I see, it's okay, I can wait." Ino said after crossing her legs. "So what's the perk in working here, aside from that giddy feeling?"

Sakura smiled, "Our time is not tied here unless there are special kinds of emergency. Med-nin kind of emergency."

"I see, so you can leave anytime you want?"

"Well…if your work is done yes." Sakura looked at the nurses that pass by the sonogram room, "Since we don't get money from working here, we don't have time in and time out, and we have our weekends free, unless of course something really, really bad happens."

"True for Hokage-sama too?"

"Well her schedule is much open, she's the Hokage she have lots of things on her shoulders so the hospital give her some slack."

Less than 10 minutes pass and the OB resident came apologizing to Sakura, "It's okay, let's get this done and over with, shall we?" she said to Chiyo then looked at Ino. She held her hand to help Ino stand which the blonde woman accepts, she then lead the blonde to the examination table. Ino was instructed what to do and once Ino was comfortable in her position, Sakura stepped beside the bed and held Ino's hand, "Just squeeze my hand when you're nervous or when you feel pain okay. Remember I'm here." She said smiling.

Ino's heart was leaping from the sentiment but did not voice it out, instead she squeezed Sakura's hand once to indicate she understand.

XXX

One hour after the genetic analysis, The Hokage came and did Ino's ultrasound. There was a problem at first when Ino learned that it has to be transvaginal, after some prodding and explanation, Ino relented so long as it was only the Hokage and her in the room.

After the ultrasound, the Hokage asked Ino to come back after an hour for the results, but instead of giving the result in the hospital, the Hokage opted for the two, Ino and Sakura to go to her office. One thing was confirmed during the test at once, Ino indeed is pregnant.

XXX

The two gave the Hokage another hour, and despite Sakura being tired, she kept a strong façade for Ino. So when the two hours they allotted run out, they went to the Hokage's office together.

The two were asked to sit side by side, Tsunade, Shizune, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Sai and Lee were also in the room.

"What are they doing here?" Ino asked

"They wanted to hear about your baby, they all know you are pregnant and I warned them about fights in front of you." Tsunade said and sternly looked the three culprits in their eyes. "So to begin," she looked at Ino, "You're baby is normal, everything is fine, her vital signs are okay and her genetic analysis was normal."

"Wait, her?" Ino asked again bewildered.

"Well genotypically speaking, you have a girl which I hope it will carry until term." Tsunade said without batting an eyelash. "So it's not the important part of my announcement,"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"It's not Sasuke's baby."

-End Chapter 5-

A/N: I'm sure you all have a guess whose baby is it now. It's crystal clear! Lol.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter earns an M rating so you readers are warned!

Once again thanks to mystiquefour…but I'm too lazy to edit my previous work Mistique!!! (hu-hu-hu-hu)

Unedited

**BOUND**

**Chapter 6**

"WHAT?!" every ninja in the room, except Shizune asked with wide eyes.

"Are you all deaf? I said the baby Ino is carrying is not Sasuke's. Isn't that English enough for all of you?!" Tsunade said frowning.

"We heard you right, so what do you mean by it?" Sakura asked in bewilderment, "I mean, there couldn't be anyone who could father the baby! I mean there's no one with Sasuke which means the blood mixed to the fertility gel must be his!" Sakura's voice rose, "Plus, why would Sasuke threaten Ino if it's not his baby in there?!"

Tsunade frowned, "No one told me about him threatening Ino." She faced the still stunned blonde ninja, "Care to explain Ino?"

The blonde ninja tried her hardest to compose herself, _Oh Kami, if this baby is not Sasuke's then whose baby is this I'm carrying?!_ Ino took a deep breath and exhaled, "I don't think it was a real threat, I mean he only said he'll be watching me." Ino looked at the Hokage then at Sakura, "I don't think he meant to threaten me,"

The Hokage silently consider the information, about a minute pass when she finally sighed and spoke, "I'm sure if there's anyone who knew whose blood was mixed into that gel, it would be Sasuke, I don't think he would waste making such a threat if he didn't."

Ino looked at Sakura worriedly and then at the Hokage, "So you really think it was a threat?"

The Hokage and Shizune nodded.

"Do you have any idea why of all the experiments by Orochimaru, Sasuke was interested in only one? And it's the fertility gel." Tsunade asked no one in particular but she was looking at the blonde kunoichi.

Everyone in the room, again except Shizune shook their heads no.

"Very well…" Tsunade leaned forward, clasped her hands together and rested her elbows on the table. She then rests her chin on that said clasped hands. "We all know that Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha." She said eyeing everyone but Sai. "He went with Orochimaru to gain more strength and avenge not only his family but his entire clan by killing Itachi, his brother." Tsunade stopped and keep on eyeing everyone. "Now, Sasuke is a very intelligent man, so for sure, he found out about Orochimaru's experiment. After succeeding in killing Itachi, his next goal is to once again propagate his clan, and the best way to do it is to seed a woman of his choosing."

"So why not do it the usual way? Why steal the fertility gel?" Kiba asked, "It doesn't make any sense to me."

Tsunade grinned, "No human is perfect. Sasuke almost got everything but I guess, and I mean it is just a wild guess…"

"—"

"He is not into women." Tsunade

Everyone including Shizune face faulted.

"What? Could anyone of you give a reason why Sasuke chose to propagate his genes through the fertility gel rather than the usual and most effective way? He could have abducted Yamanaka and she can't do anything about it, rape her and keep her until she gives birth to their child…or children if he decides to have not just one." Tsunade looked at Ino who paled, "Well that is of course if Ino is against it…you know…"

Sakura's eyes were wide, _yes, he could abduct Ino and Ino can't fight back! He was able to kill Orochimaru. Jiraiya and Tsunade-sama even had a hard time subduing him!_ She then looked at the paled face Ino,_ Oh my God Ino, what have you gotten yourself into?_

"So is there any other reason you could think of?"

Shikamaru scowled, "Well it could be that after all the changing that was done to his body, he became so warped he cannot produce heir the usual way anymore?"

Tsunade smiled at Shikamaru, "I've thought of that too but…"

"Hm?" Shizune

"I like to think it my way, so it's either he's gay or he's just chicken and inexperience!" Tsunade said cheerily. And everyone face faulted again.

"So he could have mixed a DNA from someone…" Sakura looked at the Hokage, "…is it possible for the fertility gel to absorb 2 sets of DNA from both male donors and still form human life?" she asked.

Tsunade grinned, "So you're convinced that he must be gay?"

"Please answer me Tsunade-sama,"

"Yes."

Then Sakura turned to the men inside, "Where is Naruto?!"

Everyone in the room looked at her in bewilderment.

"If Sasuke wanted to rebuild his clan, he'll be choosing a very strong man or woman to mix with his blood. Who else in here does Sasuke respect for being as strong as he is?" Sakura asked and everyone got what she means, "So it may not be that he is gay, but he wanted a strong offspring. His blood and Naruto's blood together, doesn't that spell POWER?"

Sai looked at Sakura, "Come to think of it, we were training that afternoon before the incident happened."

Sakura looked at Tsunade again, "Do you have Naruto's DNA sample?"

Tsunade sighed in defeat, "We were trying hard to tag Naruto's DNA. But the blood decomposes a minute after it was mix with anything. We all think that it has something to do with Kyuubi, so I'm afraid to say, we can't document Naruto's DNA."

"What? You mean I get to carry this child thinking Naruto is the father?!" Ino asked alarmed.

"Well…unless we could find Sasuke and beat the truth out of him then yes, I'm afraid it'll do for the meantime."

_Find Sasuke and let him know?…I don't think that's safe for Ino. What if he decides to keep the baby? Then he really could abduct Ino! No! I can't let that happen!_ Sakura thought before she heard the Hokage dismissing them.

XXX

Yamanaka Ino looked at Sakura who was walking beside her quietly, she bumped Sakura's arm with hers causing the pink haired woman to look at her, "You're unusually quiet," she said smiling, "You know you don't have to walk me home, I could…"

Sakura shook her head no, "I know, I don't have to, but I _want_ to." She looked at Ino who smiled sweetly at her.

They walk in comfortable silence which was broken once again by Ino, "So what are you thinking? I mean you being quiet means you're thinking about something right?"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah…well…"

"Well?"

"I'm thinking a lot…a lot about what the Hokage told us."

Ino walked faster and turned around and walked backwards so she's facing Sakura while talking, "So you thinking about this…" she touched her still flat abdomen, "…being Naruto's instead of Sasuke?"

Sakura frowned, "Get back here and don't walk like that, you might trip and you can't do anything about it if you're walking backwards!" Sakura said, anger and worry in her voice.

Ino raised her hands in surrender then returned to her previous position, "Don't get angry, I just want to see your face, that's all!" Ino said a bit sad.

Sakura sighed, looked at Ino and smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you." She made another sigh, "I was actually thinking about Sasuke abducting you, you know…Tsunade-sama was right, if he really wanted you he could get you and there's no way you can't fight him. You'll always end up losing." She said sadly.

Ino was touched, _Is Sakura worried that it might have happened? She really worried about me?_ "Well, I'll always have Shika, Chouji…I'm sure Naruto and Sai will not go down without a fight…"

Sakura was waiting for Ino to say her name when seconds pass without her saying it, she glared at the smiling woman

"You'll be there too Sakura, I know we may not be best friends anymore, but deep in my heart I know you'll always be there to back me up." Ino said with bright eyes.

Sakura smiled, "Damn right I am!" she said cheerfully.

XXX

Uzumaki Naruto just finished his 5th serving from the Ichiraku Ramen House; he paid his due and started stretching out. He was getting ready to start his afternoon with a simple training with Sai. With Sakura getting busier at the hospital, and Sasuke away for good, he has no recourse but to turn to Sai who is now his team mate, and in a way his friend. He yawned widely and was about to stretch his shoulders when he found himself slumped on the ground, his back hitting the wall 50 meters from where Ichiraku was located.

Naruto shook his head and look up to see who dares beat the great Uzumaki Naruto…only to find out that it was no other than… "Sakura-chan? Oi! What did I do this time?!"

XXX

Sakura and Ino fell into a silent walk then green eyes fell on Ichiraku Ramen House and an orange garbed ninja that was currently stretching out. It wasn't Sakura's intention to boil inside, but she has no recourse but to pass Ichiraku since Ino's apartment is located on a building next to it, and the site of Naruto who everyone thought to have fathered Ino's baby stretching without a care to the world…no…without a care to Ino's sufferings was just too good to start her blood from boiling.

Sakura's face scrunched as she watched the stretching ninja, and this did not go unnoticed by Ino, "Sakura come on let's go, I have a nice movie I like for us to watch…" Ino's words were cut by Sakura shoving her lightly to the side and the pink haired medical ninja striding purposefully towards the unsuspecting fox ninja. She cocked her right arm and before Naruto could see his fist coming, it already connected.

XXX

"What did I do now Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as he returned to where he was, and to where a boiling Sakura and a wide eyed Ino were standing.

Sakura pointed a finger at him, "You! Of all people why you?!!!"

Naruto's brow met and he was nursing his bruised face when he stood still, "Me? What about me?" he asked innocently

"YOU! You fathered Ino's baby!" Sakura yelled at him.

"WHAT?!!!"

Ino winced…_ ohhhh, that doesn't sound right…_

XXX

Hinata's eyes were wide as soon as the news reached her. She was stunned to stillness and nothing her sister Hanabi do that can get her out of her state. That's how Hinata looked when Kiba found her in her house's garden.

"It wasn't Naruto's fault. It was all Sasuke's." He said before sitting beside the stunned princess. Hinat turned her gray eyes on the dog ninja, her face asking him to repeat what he'd just said, "It's not yet proven, but we all deduced that Sasuke took Naruto's blood and mix it with the gel and he was planning on mixing his blood to it so he could create the most powerful ninja clan, but the accident happened…" Kiba tried to read the Hyuga princess' expression.

"So no…nothing happened…nothing happened…between him …him and Ino?" she stammered.

"Yes." Kiba frowned, _why the hell am I defending Naruto. I should be glad this happen because that means my chance of being with Hinata just increased, so why the hell am I doing this?!_ "Puhlease, as if Naruto knows what to do in bed anyway!"

At the explanation, Hinata smiled.

_Oh yeah…that's why, it seems I'll do anything to see her smile like that._

"You mean it?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Yes, besides it's just a hunch. For the mean time while the Hokage and Shizune-san works on a way on how to tag Naruto's DNA, Ino should assume that the baby's father is Naruto…not Sasuke."

Hinata nodded and Kiba got the shock of his life when Hinata leaned to him and hugged him, "Thank you." She said

"Heh," _well that's a nice incentive,_ "I think you should see him right now. I'm not sure what's with Haruno, but he punched the living day light out of him when they met at Ichiraku." He said grinning at Hinata.

"Oh! He is hurt…I…" Hinata said pushing Kiba away softly and standing up, "I should go then, is he in his apartment?"

Kiba smiled, "The last time I heard, he let himself be admitted in the hospital."

Hinata winced, "That bad huh?"

Kiba shook his head no, "I think his reason was that, Sakura could never lay a hand on him while he is in the hospital premise."

"Oh…he really is good." Hinata said in her usual dreamy-worship tone when speaking about Naruto.

"Heh…yeah," Kiba said rolling his eyes.

XXX

(That night…Sakura's apartment)

_She was panting, her legs were shaking, she was running as fast as she could but she feels like she's not going to make it on time, she needs to get to her faster…she needs her! Green eyes found the building she was aiming for and the feeling of dread intensified. _

_She kicked the door open to see blue eyes, tear filled and pained looking at her as monster Sasuke thrust inside her wildly, he was groaning like an animal as he pound on Ino, the blonde kunoichi crying in pain, her eyes begging for her to save her…_

_Sakura hurriedly stepped closer to stop Sasuke from what he was doing but suddenly, the two were engulfed in darkness and slowly they disappear, and no matter how hard Sakura tried to reach them, she can't…_

Sakura awakened with a gasp. She was sweating hard and she could still clearly see Ino being raped by Sasuke then being abducted, "No…"

XXX

Ino was awakened by the hurried and loud knocking of her apartment door. So with a groan she stood up from her bed and angrily went to answer the door, but not after she looked at her watch to see that it was 2:00 am, _this better be good or I'm going to give this funk a hell!!!_ Ino thought murder as she stepped closer to her door and then yanking the door open, "What the hell…" Ino was cut when she was tackled by a pink haired kunoichi to the ground, "Sa…Sakura?"

"INO!" Sakura cried while she was still buried on the taller woman's arms

"Sakura what happened?"

No answer, instead the shorter woman continued on crying on her arms. Ino stroke the smaller woman's back until the sobs died down and the pink haired woman started sniffling occasionally.

"Okay…let's start all over again, what happened Sakura?"

Green eyes met blue when Sakura raised her head, "No…nothing!" she said before she pushed herself away from Ino, she was about to get out of the house but Ino stopped her by holding on to her hand. The taller woman was still on the ground,

"It's not nothing, you wouldn't come here crying like that for nothing at this time of day."

Sakura winced after looking at the clock to see that indeed it was an ungodly time of the day, "Sorry." She said.

Ino shook her head and with the use of Sakura's still trapped hand in hers, she pulled herself up. "Close the damn door Sakura and follow me to the living room and don't you think about escaping on me! You woke me up at this hour so I deserve an explanation."

Sakura bowed her head and meekly nodded. She closed the door and followed the blonde woman to the living room. The two women sat at the large green couch. Ino looked at the pink haired woman, waiting for her story or explanation but Sakura is not talking, "I'm waiting Sakura."

Still no answer

"Sakura, I'm tired, I had troubles earlier, I'm already swamped with problems I don't think I should have and I'm pregnant with 'probably' Naruto's baby, so please…please don't add to it."

"Sorry…"

"Don't you say that word again Sakura! If you really are sorry then tell me why you are here looking like a whipped puppy!" Ino said a bit angry.

"I'm so-"

"I said!"

Silence

"Sorry,"

"Sakura!" Ino was about to stand but was halted when Sakura suddenly embraced her, "Sakura?" Ino was worried when she felt the woman trembling, "Come on Sakura, you're scaring me, what happened to you?"

"You…you got raped…and…"

"What?!"

"Sasuke…he raped you and…and I was late…and…and he took you…and I was there…and I can't do anything Ino!" Sakura said and she started crying once again.

_Oh my…was what Sakura saying a dream? I don't think Sakura has the power to see the future!_ "Sakura come on look at me!" Ino said and Sakura looked up her face, "I'm here, I'm fine and for your information, the baby could be Naruto's but it's never going to be Sasuke's, okay?"

Sakura nodded her head, her eyes red from crying and her body still trembling. Ino returned the embrace and starts stroking the smaller woman's back once again and it helped soothe the pink haired woman's nerve.

"Sakura?" Ino called out when Sakura quieted down. Sakura still have her arms around Ino and vice versa,

"Hm?" Sakura's voice was becoming deeper

"You don't have any premonition are you?" Ino asked not worried, but teasing. Sakura shook her head no and it was felt by Ino who has her arms wound around the smaller woman. "Sakura?"

"Hm?" Sakura's voice was so soft Ino almost didn't hear it

"Do you think you could get up so we could at least go to my room and sleep?" Once again, Sakura shook her head no. "Just as I thought." She looked down at the now peaceful face of Sakura who she guessed fell asleep on her and smiled, "So I can't lure you with an ice cream?" No answer, "Thought so…" then she looked around, "Jeez, good thing this couch was comfortable and big." She said to no one but herself before she dragged Sakura's lit body with her and she lied down comfortably without letting go of the pink haired woman, "It's as if this opportunity will come by knocking at my door again…" she said smiling down at the sleeping woman in her arms. She leaned in and kissed Sakura's forehead, "Glad you have a wide one Sakura," she whispered.

-End Chapter 6-

A/N: Sorry about the rape scene…it's not real anyway and it brought them closer. I'm sure you now get why the title is BOUND ne?


	7. Chapter 7

**BOUND**

**Chapter 7**

_Sakura opened her eyes to find herself safely ensconced within Ino's arm. She smiled when she remembered what happened last night…well it was really early morning but who's counting? Maybe she was under the first stages of sleep and in her dream Ino actually kissed her, well in her dream Ino kissed her forehead…at least it was a kiss, then she frowned when she remembered how that dream ended, Ino saying she was glad she had a wide forehead. "Way to kill the mood Ino!" she told no one but herself, but the smile still crept on her face especially when she lifted her head and Ino's sleeping face assaulted her green eyes, "You always look lovely Ino, may you be awake or asleep," she whispered only to be shock that Ino actually heard her…_

"_I'm glad you think that Sakura," Baby blue eyes were revealed, "If not, I would push you off me and let you fall on the ground!"_

_Sakura smiled shyly, "Well that would hurt!" Sakura said before the two women laughed out loud together._

_When did that happen again? _Sakura sighed once her reminiscing ended. It was the best three weeks of her adult life as chuunin, and that day was the best out of it all. _Well it happened once, I don't think it'll happen again…but at least I feel like my friendship with Ino has returned._ The smile Sakura made after that realization almost broke her face in half.

Spending almost every day with Ino for the last three weeks was always the high light of her day. She stopped doing over time in the hospital and started seeing Ino at the shop, helping her out with the sorting and then finally with the closing.

Three days in each week of the last three were shared with Naruto. The fox ninja trying to appease Sakura and Ino by being there at least three times a week to help out, he even started on saving money so just in case he really is the father of Ino's baby. He talked about it with Hinata and the two agreed that it is just right for Naruto to help, but HInata was afraid that Naruto might fall for Ino because of the baby which the blonde man denied and said that Sakura have been spending more time with Ino than him that sometimes he thought it was really Sakura who fathered Ino's baby, which earned him a punch from the said pink haired woman.

But all in all, the last three weeks were great. And this week, Ino will enter her second month of pregnancy, and she was preparing herself for she knows that this month and the next three will be the most difficult month for Ino. More craving, probably morning sickness and depressions could set in and she was mentally preparing for it…and the expected psychological effect of hormonal imbalance of pregnancy.

Her musing was interrupted by Kiyomi who barged in the office, "Hokage-sama and Shizune-san asked me to tell you that they will not be returning so you are free to go," she looked at her watch, "Oh look…it's only 3 pm!" she said in her usual monotonous voice then returned her aphasic face on Sakura, "Are you staying until 5 or are you…"

"I'm out!" she said excitedly. She hurriedly stood up, took off her white coat and gave it to Kiyomi, "Unless the whole hospital is burning or there are 100 dying patients, I am not to be called!" Sakura said

"And what if Hokage-sama…"

"She's not coming back she's with Shizune, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" she turned around and muttered, "How come I can't find my own love life so I can enjoy this time of peace?"

Sakura grinned, "Perhaps if you put some life on your face and your movement, then you might find the right man!"

"And here she was assuming I'm looking for a man…" The secretary muttered again before she disappeared.

Sakura shook her head before she took her bag in her locker and hurriedly went out of the office.

XXX

"La-la-lalalala-lalala-lala…" Ino was humming a tune as she spray water to their orchids, her back was to the door that led to the garden. Her mother was at the counter manning it. Ino's mom was bored in their house because Inoichi was given a week long mission by the Hokage, and to fill her time, she decided to help Ino at the shop. So when someone suddenly wrapped an arm around her still flat abdomen, she smiled and turned around…and her eyes widened when it was not her mother, "SAKURA!"

Sakura jumped away from Ino and her face reddened, "Oh sorry to startle you!"

Ino was clutching her chest, "You gave me a fright! I thought you were my mother!" she said frowning, "And what was that hug for?" she asked faking anger.

But Sakura take it to heart, "Sorry Ino, I didn't mean to anger you…I just thought…I…just want to surprise you…" Sakura bowed down then she remembered something she bought for Ino, "Oh…" she took it out of her bag and hand it over to Ino, "Here, hoping that you're still craving for peanut butter, I also got you a peanut butter flavored cookies and peanut…" she was looking at her bag pretending to rummage it while talking,

Ino stepped closer to the pink haired woman who stopped talking when Ino reached out to tilt Sakura's face up, "Sorry…I should not make a joke like that, I was not angry Sakura." She smiled to make her point clear, "I actually like it, I mean…you hugging me like that, I was just surprised so you actually accomplished your mission." Sakura returned her smile.

"Sorry…"

Ino frowned, "How many times do I have to tell you that you should stop saying sorry all the time when you're with me?"

"But-"

"No buts, I'll tell you when I don't like what you're doing. If I don't want you here or don't like what you say, I'll say it then that's when you're supposed to say sorry, but unless I say so, no more _sorry_ from you."

"Oh…so-"

"Now you're making me angry!"

"S…here!" Sakura handed the cookie to Ino to stop herself and the taller woman smiled at her.

"That's better." Ino released Sakura's chin and stepped back a little, "So why are you here?" she looked at her wrist watch, "It's not even four yet,"

"Oh that? Tsunade-sama and Shizune went out again. Tsunade-sama probably said something callous again against Shizune and riled her up." Sakura explained, "So they told me that they won't be back which means I'm off!"

"That's great, let's go in." Ino said tagging the girl inside the shop, she saw her mom reading a magazine and stood in front of her, "Mom, I'll leave the shop to you?"

Mrs. Yamanaka smiled at her daughter then at Sakura, "You two are going somewhere?"

Ino shook her head no, "Not really, I thought since it's seldom Hokage-sama give Sakura afternoon off, we'll take advantage of it and spend it at my apartment."

"Oh? You two know that there's a new movie being shown at the theater right?" Mrs. Yamanaka said, "I got two tickets free!" she said to sweeten the deal.

Ino frowned, "Why are you doing that?"

Mrs. Yamanaka's smile widened, "Well the tickets are only until today and it's just going to waste if no one will use it. I was supposed to watch it with your dad but as you see, he is on a weeklong mission."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other then Ino lay out her palm to her mother to get the ticket. She looked at Sakura once the ticket was on her hand, "You good to go?"

Sakura smiled, "I was thinking of changing but…"

Ino looked at her mother, "How about the shop? Who'll help you close it?"

And before Mrs. Yamanaka could answer they heard a call outside, "Oh there is Chouji," she said.

Ino frowned again, "Did you plan this?" she asked suspiciously. Mrs. Yamanaka shook her head no but Ino was not convinced. "Come on Sakura, I'm good to go so let's head to your apartment so you can change and then we're off to the cinema."

"Okay." Sakura said then she looked at Mrs. Yamanaka, "Thank you very much for the ticket Mrs. Yamanaka."

The older blonde waved a hand, "Oh it's alright, just make sure you two enjoy the movie!"

"We will Mrs. Yamanaka." Sakura said before she was pulled by Ino outside.

XXX

As it turned out, the tickets were for a sappy love story that was just recently shown in Konoha.

"Why was I bullied into going?" Ino asked, she was frowning but Sakura can't see her at the darkness of the cinema.

"No one bullied you." Sakura replied, her eyes weren't on the screen but on Ino's face. Her eyes were trying to see Ino even through the darkness.

"My mother did…well actually she bullied us!" Ino said turning her head to face Sakura only find that Sakura hurriedly took off her eyes on her, _ho-ho…is Sakura watching me?_

"Well…maybe this is a good movie, its full see?" Sakura said, thankful that Ino cannot see the blush that crept on her face.

Ino smirked, _ohhhh, you're blushing Sakura! I might just enjoy this movie…_ The taller woman nodded her head and returned her eyes on the screen, She resettled herself, bringing her arm closer to that of Sakura, _nice move Yamanaka…_ "So you think this is a good movie huh?"

The pink haired woman swallowed hard and nodded her head, then she said "Yes" when she remembered that Ino might not see her nodding head. _What the hell is happening to you Haruno? You're acting like a guy trying to date a hot woman!_ Sakura's eyes widened, _Ohhh hot…yeah Ino is absolutely hot!_

Ino on the other hand could feel Sakura getting fidgety so her smirk widened and she move closer still, then slowly she leaned her head on Sakura's strong shoulder, "Sakura?"

"Hm?" The smaller woman's voice was nervous, and she closed her eyes as she felt Ino's breath on her shoulder.

"Can you actually lift me? I mean you're strong and can punch through walls made of metals and rocks, so do you think you could?"

Sakura swallowed before answering, "I haven't tried lifting people…it's not that I can't but I haven't tried yet." She said trying hard to ignore Ino's hand that was snaking on her arm then down to hold her own, cold and sweaty one.

Ino leaned at Sakura, "No one can see us holding hands Sakura, so you don't have to be nervous…I…I just want to feel your hand in mine…please?" she said sincerely.

Sakura turned her head to see Ino looking at her then she squeezed the taller woman's hand to grant the request, _If you only knew how I wanted to do this earlier Ino…if you only knew…_

XXX

Sakura and Ino were standing in front of Ino's apartment. Ino holding the bag where the goodies brought to her by Sakura was placed. They were both staring at the door, both thinking of what to say

"I had a great night/ The night was good…" both said simultaneously causing the two to laugh at their silliness.

"I had a great night Sakura." Ino said smiling sweetly at the pink haired woman.

"Yeah, I had a great night too Ino."

Then another awkward silence which was broken this time by Sakura, "Ino…ah…do…do you want to try?"

Ino scrunched her forehead, "Try what?"

Sakura blushed, "I mean you asked me at the cinema if I could lift you, and…I thought you want to try and see for yourself?"

Ino's heart leaped inside her chest, "You would?" Sakura nodded and when Ino nod her head to signal that she was ready, Sakura stepped closer, brought Ino's arm that was not carrying the bag over her neck, then she lean forward and placed one arm under Ino's knee and she lifted Ino bridal style. "Wow…"

Sakura just smiled, "Can you open your door?"

Ino looked at Sakura surprised, "You carrying me inside?"

"Don't you like that?"

"Ohhhh…I like!" Ino said cheerfully then Sakura stepped closer to the door for Ino to open it. And once done, Sakura enter carrying Ino in her arms.

"Where do you want me to take you?" Sakura asked

Ino smiled, "I would have suggest my bedroom," and she was not wrong thinking that the innuendo will put another blush on Sakura's face, "…but that would be too much, so the couch at the living room it is."

Sakura nodded and headed to the living room, slowly and carefully she put Ino down the couch. Ino once on the couch did not let go of the smaller woman's neck pulling Sakura's face close to her, "Ino…"

"Thank you Sakura for this wonderful night…" and before Sakura could reply, Ino's lips landed on hers. It wasn't long, just a smack but it still sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

"Ino…" Sakura's face was red as tomato when Ino let go of her neck, "Your…welcome." She then smiled.

They didn't move, and their eyes were locked at each other daring one to move first…and Sakura did. "I have to go…it's late I have an early work tomorrow…"

"Bye Sakura…"

"Bye…"

"See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," and with that, the spell was broken and Sakura walked out of Ino's apartment.

XXX

Sakura felt she was on cloud 9 as she walked home. She has no idea why, so she started analyzing the last two months. Okay way before that. So before the incident that led to Ino's pregnant, Sakura was already feeling odd…well if her feeling weak kneed every time she saw Ino was indication, so then she felt odd. She felt odd that she was angry at Ino for dating Kiba, but she knew she have no right to get angry since she's not even best friend with Ino and Ino could date anyone because Ino was not hers…and she's not gay to think that she could have Ino. Then came the incident, she was mad at Sasuke for threatening Ino, was mad at him for making Ino's life miserable for a month then getting nightmares of him raping Ino and abducting her, then she got mad at the men trying to pose as Ino's husband and be Ino's baby's father. But what stood out was her sudden protective attitude on Ino, her sudden wanting to be with Ino all the time. So she got weak kneed before but she never wanted to be this close to Ino all the time…which she does right now. And then the kiss…it was like that kiss in her dream…when Ino kissed her forehead…

Her analysis was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a presence near her that stopped her in her track…

"Just as I thought…you're good Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned around to face the presence, "Sasuke…" she hissed.

"Ohhhh, Sakura is angry," Sasuke said walking out of the shadow with his palms raised in surrender, "I'm not here to fight."

"Then what do you want?" she growled

Sasuke smiled, "Before, you would have jumped me if I come this close to you, so what happened?"

"You left."

"I left and you started resenting me."

Silence

"Why are you here? If you are here for Ino…"

Sasuke waved his hand saying 'please…as if', "I wanted to talk to you, that's all so you can relax your stance. I'm not going to fight."

"I can't trust you, so talk then get out of Konoha if you don't want to get hurt."

At that Sasuke laugh, "Oh come on Sakura, you think someone at Konoha could hurt me?" Sakura frowned and did not relax her body, "Okay! I'll talk."

"Talk!" she shouted

Sasuke smiled, "I came here because you Naruto are still my friend, whether you believe me or not." No reaction from Sakura, "And as your friend it is just right that I tell you a secret."

Sakura looked at him intently, looking for deception in her eyes and found none, "Go on…"

"Naruto is not Ino's baby's father."

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized that indeed, here in front of her is the man that knew who the father was, "Then who?"

Sasuke grinned evilly, "You."

-End Chapter 7-

A/N: I'm going to write the next chapter tomorrow…have to sleep…my arms and hands are aching from typing!


	8. Chapter 8

**BOUND**

**Chapter 8**

"YOU,"

The word keeps on repeating inside Sakura's head, the cry of an unborn child accompanying the word that runs around her head like a defective disc. _Ino's baby is mine…_

Green eyes opened to find herself on the ground, the surrounding area was darkly lit and two red orbs looking at her, "Huh?"

"Didn't see that coming did you?"

The voice was familiar and that's when she remembered where she was and who she was with, "SASUKE!" as if she was injected with pure, unadulterated adrenalin, she punched the ground causing an earthquake of sort and caused Sasuke to hurriedly jump off and be out of harm's way…

"Easy Sakura, I told you I didn't come here to fight."

"YOU LYING BASTARD!!!" Sakura screamed before she got up on her feet. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw how fast the pink haired kunoichi moved, he almost didn't make it on time and dodge the follow up punch, well almost, and that punch now hit the wall behind him causing it to explode into pieces.

_Wow…I wasn't wrong when I chose to have Sakura's blood…how I wished it would have succeeded! Damn Ino…getting in my way and ruining my plans!_ Sasuke dodged every attack and once cornered, he raised his arms in surrender, "If you'll hear my explanation then perhaps we don't have to resort to fighting. I don't want to fight you, nor anyone from Konoha. I just want to take all this out of my system and get on with my hermit life." He said calmly.

"Why should I believe you?" Sakura shouted her fighting stance as formidable as ever.

"I can't offer an answer to that, but hear me out for the sake of friendship we once had." Sasuke said.

"I don't know what you're going to get by making lies like that…"

"You know me, Naruto knows me, I might be a monster, a killer, a traitor but I wasn't and will never be a liar." Sasuke said sternly.

Sakura was still frowning but her stance relaxed a bit after the declaration, "Talk,"

Sasuke nodded, "I've learned about Orochimaru's fertility gel one month after I killed Itachi. I had no intention of rebuilding my clan because I knew there's no way I can. I can't reproduce Sakura. One of the side effects of Orochimaru's technique was infertility. That technique he used on me way back when we were taking the chuunin exam."

Sakura nodded remembering the time clearly in her mind.

"So when I found him and Kabuto talking about something secretly, I got curious. Then I got more curious when Kabuto doesn't want me to ask about it and Orochimaru would sneer at every chance I get to ask. So I have to find out about it myself…"

"And that's when you decide to kill Orochimaru and have the experiment to yourself?"

"I'd rather have another Sasuke than have another Orochimaru…how about you?"

"Continue…"

"So I was about to get a hold of it but he's smart, suspected I was after it so he sealed it. The seal only the three Sannins know so I can't get it after I killed him. And there's only one place I could bring the box where there's someone who can open it."

"Here…"

Sasuke nodded, "I took the incubator machine he built but left the box before destroying the lair, and then I followed it here."

"And where do I get into the picture?"

Sasuke smiled, "Simple, if I want to rebuild my clan, then I should rebuild it with more power, so I chose to get a sample of your blood."

Sakura frowned, "I didn't saw you get…" her eyes widened when she remembered…

"You're mind was miles away when I saw you walking one afternoon you didn't even detect my presence…" Sasuke said grinning.

"So it was you? You got a sample of my blood by pricking me?!" Sakura growled.

The tall man nodded, "Not that I think of Naruto as inferior, he's actually powerful, perhaps a mix of his blood and mine would mean more power…but how high do you think would the child inherit his stupidity, his penchant for mistakes and most all his perversion for eating nothing but ramen?"

Sakura almost face faulted at the reasons given to her as to why Naruto wasn't chosen, if not for the seriousness of the matter at hand. Sakura still wasn't convinced.

"The Hokage found out that it's not mine through genetic analysis, why not check Ino's baby's genes and compare it with yours?" Sasuke said.

"Let's say I believe you, then why are you doing this?"

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders, "I got two reasons," he smiled, "One, I get to see the reaction on your face after knowing that you actually fathered the child of the woman you hate the most and two, it's a satisfying knowledge to know that I could create a stir at Konoha that big."

Sakura frowned even more, "If this is just a cover up so you get to abduct Ino…"

Sasuke grinned and turned around, "I was not interested in Ino, not before, not now and not ever. It would have been great if the baby was ours…but too bad it wasn't, so I have no use for that child." He said before disappearing in the night.

Leaving Sakura speechless and somewhat relieved, and then the gravity of the situation hit her again…_Oh Kami…I got Ino pregnant!_ And that made her shiver _oh-oh…_ And before she could faint once again, she steeled herself and started running back and towards the hospital.

XXX

Chiyo was a hard working resident. As a doctor she admired the Hokage for her seeming wide knowledge of medicine, may they be the usual medical science or the specialized medical science that is being used by all medical ninjas. So she was glad that the leader of Konoha had entrusted her the genetic department and it was due to her commendable research on early genetic analysis that received world-wide recognition. And since the Hokage trust her, here she was doing another all 'nighter' by the Hokage's request to find a way to tag Uzumaki Naruto's blood, which to the small doctor was actually challenge.

Her peaceful existence at the genetic lab was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door and the sudden appearance of Haruno Sakura. The Hokage's second apprentice, "Sakura-chan?" she said meeting the green eyes of the med nin.

Sakura smiled, "I won't make this visit long Chiyo, but I need your help at something important." She said to the smaller woman.

"No problem Sakura…"

"I need to see Ino's baby's genetic analysis…and…" Sakura took a deep breath then released it, "Can I trust you Chiyo?"

Chiyo's brown orbs met Sakura's green, "Of course,"

"Can you keep a secret?"Sakura smiled when Chiyo nodded her head, "Okay I need Ino's baby's genetic analysis and mine compared."

Chiyo's eyes widened, "Sakura…"

"Please?"

The smaller woman nodded her head then she went to the metal cabinets and withdrew the files asked. Together with Sakura, the two started comparing the 23 sets of chromosomes of the baby with Ino and Sakura's chromosomes.

Chiyo who has more experience and knowledge on this field watched Sakura as she read the results a bit slower. "When did you suspect?"

Sakura turned her head on Chiyo, "I didn't." she replied before returning her eyes on the work at hand.

"Then how did you know it was half yours?" Chiyo asked again.

Sakura faced the small doctor beside her, "This is where I need you to keep a secret." Chiyo frowned, "Sasuke paid me a visit earlier…and he told me that the blood that was mixed with the fertility gel was mine."

Chiyo's eyes widened at the information, "He…did he hurt you?" she asked worried.

Sakura smiled and shook her head no, "He didn't come to fight…he just want to mess around and I'm not sure if he was saying the truth so I'm here."

Chiyo sighed, "He was saying the truth." Chiyo said sadly.

The pink haired kunoichi returned the smile, "You find that out that fast huh?"

"Well…"Chiyo smile shyly then shrugged her shoulders, "I thought what you want me to keep a secret was you fathering Ino's child." She said and laughed softly

"Actually…" Sakura grinned, "If it's possible, I want the others to know about it but I want them to hear it from me." She said apologetically.

"No problem, you can trust me to keep quiet."

"Even to Hokage-sama if possible."

"Even to Hokage-sama."

"Thank you Chiyo, thank you very much."

"Do you want me to print these so you can have a copy? She's partially yours anyway." Chiyo offered.

"Oh yes please."

XXX

It has been two days since she and Sakura went out. And it has been two days since she heard from the pink haired ninja. She promised to come see her the next day but she didn't come, she thought the med nin must be swamped with work that's why she can't even call. Then today…she waited all afternoon for Sakura to arrive but she didn't. Even Naruto was bewildered as to why Sakura didn't show up nor call to tell Ino that she was no show. Actually, it seemed to Naruto that Sakura was actually avoiding everyone, including him.

_Did I step out of bound when I kissed her? Perhaps she was disgusted by it so she decided to stop coming…way to go Yamanaka, you had it good with Sakura then you blew it by being so forward!_ Ino can't help it but cry.

XXX

One week and still there was no trace of Sakura outside of the hospital and her apartment. Everyone was worried and Ino was devastated. So the pink haired kunoichi was surprised to hear her doorbell ringing. She opened the door muttering about her and space and her eyes widened to see Shizune behind her door, "Shizune!" she called out a bit loud then she step aside to make room for the older apprentice.

"Tsunade-sama is resting; we were all tired of the sudden pouring of patients this week." Shizune started and then walked right pass Sakura and went directly to the small living room. She propped herself on the small couch and tried to find a place on the couch she'll be more comfortable with, "Tsk-tsk, I can't seem to find any comfortable part on your couch! Why don't you buy a new one?!" she asked a bit irate.

Sakura frowned, "If you're here to tell me how bad my couch is, then I suggest you leave. Besides, you were right to say we were swamped with the sudden pouring of patients at the hospital, and like Tsunade-sama, we both need rest."

"Touché," Shizune said smiling, "Tsunade-sama actually asked me to come here. So since I should be resting back at home, I thought I might accomplish the deed without compromising my rest time."

The pink haired woman shook her head, "Tea?"

"Oh please yes and thank you."

5 minutes later Sakura returned with a warm cup of tea, "I don't have time to brew a new one, so I microwaved the tea I brew earlier." She said after handing the tea to Shizune who smiled at her and nodded in thanks.

"The tea matters, I would have preferred Iced Tea but since you made this, it'll do." Shizune then sipped before looking at Sakura. "Do you have any idea why I was sent here?"

Sakura shook her head no

"Well…" Shizune then took an enveloped inside her vest pocket, "Read this for yourself."

The pink haired woman took the envelope, opened it and read the paper inside. Her eyes widened at what she saw, "I old Chiyo…"

"Don't blame Chiyo, she has nothing to about it." Shizune said while sipping her tea.

"But…"

"She has to use the computer to download and print the genetic result and the computer at the hospital is networked. So Tsunade-sama get to see what's being downloaded and what's not." Shizune explained.

"I didn't know that…"

"No one knew except me and Tsunade-sama. I'm sure someone will circumvent that networking if they knew." Shizune explained.

Silence

"So how long?"

"…the next day after you came back to the hospital for this, so yeah roughly one week now." The older apprentice said without a care in the world.

"That long and you never said anything?"

"Well Tsunade-sama wanted you to come to her and explain. She was so adamant on beating you on your knees to tell her but I told her to give you time, and since it has been a week, Hokage-sama can't wait any longer." Shizune smiled, "So here I am." Shizune watched Sakura nod her head in understanding, "So Sasuke returned and told you?"

Sakura frowned, "What you've guessed?"

"Yeah, well it was a hunch me and Tsunade-sama thought together. I mean, there's no way for you to suspect that you're the half of the whole without someone whispering in your ears."

The pink haired woman nodded once again.

"So what does he want now?"

"Nothing," Sakura sighed, "I thought he actually came to get Ino and the baby, but he wasn't interested in Ino nor the baby." Sakura explained.

"So he just popped out of nowhere to tell you that you fathered Ino's baby." Sakura nodded, "That was anticlimactic, we thought really that he'll get the best out of this tragedy and get back at Konoha."

Sakura eyed the older woman, "Well I thought too…but it seemed he has no plan of taking over Konoha nor he has plan on coming back."

Shizune nodded, "So he actually wanted your baby huh?"

Sakura laughed softly, "Doesn't want Naruto's because he was just…well Naruto."

Shizune shook her head, "I see his point. It'll be hard to raise a kid with Naruto's trait and Sasuke's genius. It's like Sasuke digging his own grave." At that she laughed with Sakura. Then it died down a minute later, "So when are you going to show up your face to everyone? Your friends are worried and Chouji and Kiba were haunting you, they were pissed so have any idea why?"

The smaller woman bowed down, "Well yeah…sort of."

"Ino?" Shizune smiled when Sakura nodded. "Have you read the research done by one Rei Han?" Shizune asked the still sad kunoichi, she saw Sakura shook her head, "You know for someone who wanted to be the best medical ninja, you should read more!"

Sakura frowned and looked up at her co-apprentice, "Does her research have anything to do with saving lives?" Shizune shook her head no, "So what's the point reading her research paper then?"

"It could explain your problem."

"Huh?"

"Well it was about the psychological effect pregnancy to the partner."

"Ain't that done already?"

"Well, yes but she was talking about same sex parentage, as in you and Ino kind of parentage." Sakura's eyes widened, "Anyway, to make the story short, after the successful follow up experiments proceeding Kaguya (1), she dealt on the emotional bond of two expecting mothers. She started with two rats from different group, and has one female impregnate the female from another group. They were put together in a cage along with 5 other female rats that are not pregnant. They killed each other except for the two rats that are expecting. So they moved to a higher species and did it with a cat, the donating mother start protecting the expecting one. Same result with a dog. Using a primate, two female chimpanzees that have no knowledge of each other were used. Then they were put together once the acceptor was positively pregnant with the donor's, it took time but the bond started and lasted until after birth. (2)"

"So why tell me?"

"You're afraid Ino will get angry at you for ruining her life that's why you're hiding. I say, maybe at first yeah, she will. If I were in her shoes I'll be angry and shock but it won't last long, because there's the bond between you two that formed when the baby was conceived."

Silence

"And may I suggest? Before you talk to your friends about it, try talking to Ino first. She's the most likely victim in all these and she needs your patience more than ever now." Shizune before standing up, "What should I tell Tsunade-sama?"

Sakura pursed her lips, "I'll see her tomorrow morning?"

"Good." The older woman walked out and disappeared.

"Yeah…I have to see Ino, she deserves to know." She said to herself before walking to her room to change.

XXX

The opening of the shop door didn't change Ino's foul mood. She was intending to ignore the customer until whoever it was leave her be. _I should just stay at my apartment, at least I get to watch something and take my mind off Sakura…_ and her musing was cut short by the familiar voice,

"Ino?"

The blonde haired kunoichi looked up to see Sakura in front of her holding two bottles of yet again the most expensive peanut butter in the market. She was salivating at the sight of her favorite food but she reined it in, and then returned her eyes on the magazine.

"Ino…" Sakura called out again in a pleading voice. She stepped closer to the counter readying herself from any verbal and physical assault, but the blonde woman ignoring her was just too much to bear. "I'm sorry for being stupid, selfish and dumb. I know I should have called and tell you what's happening and I should be here…"

The taller woman looked at her once again, "No you don't have to be here all the time Sakura, it's not your obligation to be here at my every whim, so there's no need for you to say sorry." Ino said coldly then went back to reading, _serves you right…_

Silence

"But…" Sakura sighed, her eyes stinging from trying to rein in her emotions, "…it is my obligation…"

Ino's brow rose up and she looked at Sakura with a silent question of 'why?'

"Because…because…I'm your baby's father!" Sakura blurted out.

Ino was left speechless.

-End Chpater 8-

A/N: Should I write chapter nine now…ini mini my ni mo…

(1) Kaguya mouse, look for it at the internet.

(2) I didn't consult the internet so I don't know if there's a study like this that had been done or in the process, this is just my sick head concocting theories after theories, after theories! If anyone find out if there's a research same as this, just PM me so I could put a proper disclaimer for them. But then I'm not sure if the Kaguya experiment did progress…


	9. Chapter 9

**BOUND**

**Chapter 9**

_The sky is clear, the trees are green, the flowers are blooming and the children are playing and singing. The melody, the rhythm, they call upon me and my head starts bobbing. I felt my body dance along with the music, my heart racing and pumping then voices are calling… "_Ino…"

"Ino?" Blue eyes began to take in colors as Ino was pulled from her world, "Are you alright Ino?" then the blonde woman heard another voice, almost rattled, _"Should I call a doctor? I'll call Hokage-sama!"_

"I'm a doctor Mrs. Yamanaka!" Sakura replied a little loud for Ino's taste, it was evident that the voice used was laced with worry and apology, "Come on Ino…don't scare me like this! Ino!" Sakura called out louder and she started shaking the blonde woman's cold face.

Ino's eyes then blinked and tracked the pink haired woman's face, "Sakura…" she said weakly,

"Oh God Ino, you scared the hell out of me!" the smaller woman said, but she dare not hug the still stunned woman.

"I…I had a bad dream…bad dream…"

Mrs. Yamanaka who was watching frowned, "Bad dream? You were asleep? But you're eyes were open!" she said in bewilderment.

Ino looked at her mother, "I had a bad dream…"

Sakura winced and then pursed her lips before speaking, "Does your dream have anything to do with me telling you that I'm the father of your baby?"

Ino looked at Sakura surprised, "Yes…how did you know?"

Sakura looked at Mrs. Yamanaka who rolled her eyes.

"Well the fact that Sakura _did_ tell you that she is baby Ino's daddy?" The older blonde Yamanaka said

Ino eyed Sakura and the pink haired woman knew that the event earlier will repeat again, "Don't faint!" Sakura said extending her arms to Ino to prevent the taller and stunned woman from a probable fall.

"I'm not going to faint!" Ino shouted then she stood up and points an accusing finger at Sakura, "Lying is so beneath you Sakura! I didn't know that you'd resort to saying such horrible thing just to get me to believe how sorry you were!"

"But I'm not lying!"

"Shut up!!!"

"INO PLEASE!"

"NOOOO!" Ino shouted one final time before she turned and ran away from the pink haired woman and into the inside of the shop…which is Mrs. Yamanaka's house of course.

Sakura slumped her shoulders, "I'm not lying." She said defeated

Mrs. Yamanaka has no choice but to sigh and face Ino, "You're not lying?" she watched Sakura nod her head, "Okay…I'll believe you." She said smiling.

Sakura looked at the older woman surprise in her face, "You believe me?"

"Well I have to. I've known you since you were little and I know that you won't hurt anyone like that. And I have to believe you because if you were lying then that would hurt my daughter a lot and I can't get myself to hate you Sakura."

The smaller woman nodded her head, then she took the file she asked Chiyo to print for her, "I wish Ino let me state my case, I have proof!" she said pouting.

Mrs. Yamanaka smiled at Sakura then she stepped closer to the young woman and put an arm over the smaller woman's shoulder. The one not resting on Sakura's shoulder took the file, "You know that I like doing this hybridization thing with my plants right?" Sakura nodded, "And you now know that I believe you right?" Sakura nodded again, "And if there's anyone who knows Ino from in and out, it would be me." The younger woman did not respond, "And just like what I do with my plants, Ino just had a slow time getting use to it…but she accepted it."

"What are you trying to say?" Sakura said sadly.

"You fathering her child…that's a bit hard to admit and she needs time to get use to it. She believed that you have been arch foes for Sasuke for what? 8, 9 years?" Sakura looked at the smiling mother in front of her.

"But that was before…I mean yeah we fought over Sasuke and tell the world that we are foes, but we stopped fighting when Sasuke left…and…and…I thought we got our friendship back,"

"Well…" Mrs. Yamanaka patted Sakura's shoulder where her arm was resting, "Sometimes, a person overlooks something that is in front of them, instead they try to look somewhere and see what their eyes wanted to see. And then they lose sight of what's important and before they know it, that something stops from existing…but in reality, it was just hidden underneath the person's eyes, never seeing that it has grown."

Sakura's jaw slackened,

"Ino never stopped being your friend, despite your declaration during your chuunin exam. Listen to what I've said Sakura, think about it and think about everything that happened to you and Ino in the past years, and then talk to her." Mrs. Yamanaka grinned, "You might be surprise with what you'll find out."

Sakura was still thinking but she nodded her head.

"So this file…are you giving this to me?" the older woman asked

Sakura nodded once again.

"You're mouth dropped on the floor Sakura, pick it up and be on your way. Let Ino's temper subside and while she does that, do what I said and then everything will be alright!" she said cheerfully before putting down her arm and opening the folder, "Oh my…"

"Yes…Mrs. Yamanaka…"

"Oh and consider calling me Okaasan or mother or mom…you're my grandbaby's father anyway!" Mrs. Yamanaka said to the retreating form of Sakura.

XXX

_**Sometimes, a person overlooks something that is in front of them, instead they try to look somewhere and see what their eyes wanted to see. And then they lose sight of what's important and before they know it, that something stops from existing…but in reality, it was just hidden underneath the person's eyes, never seeing that it has grown**_

Sakura was pacing to and from inside her apartment.

"So what does Mrs…ah…okaa…ahh…"Sakura shook her head, "It's going to be weird to call Ino's mom okaasan or mother or mom," then she smiled, "Well she had been like my mom since my parents died anyway," then the frown returned on her face, "…so what does she mean?" Sakura repeated the verse inside her head, "So what? I was so taken by Sasuke's good look, mysterious aura and tremendous skill that I stop looking at Ino?" she smiled, "Yeah that must be it…" then she frowned again, "So what stop from existing?" she furrowed her forehead to think, "I lose sight of Ino…then…then…"her eyes widened, "Our friendship! I did not lose sight of Ino but I lose sight of our friendship…then it stop existing…it stop existing when I declared her my rival!!!"

The pink haired med nin was glad to have solved that part, but there's more, "Okay…next sentence…"she made a thinking pose, "I lose sight of our friendship…then the friendship stop existing…and then?" she scrunched her forehead once again, "Not lost but hidde…our friendship…" _I don't get that, I knew I lost Ino's friendship that day…_

"_**Ino never stopped being your friend, despite your declaration during your chuunin exam,"**_

_Oh my…so I thought I lose the friendship but Ino believed that we were still friends despite…_ "Oh my, so it was just me! I was so blinded by Sasuke I stop looking for that friendship in her!"

Then Sakura recall what Lee said about Ino declining Kiba's offer of helping her out by being the baby's father…and another recollection of Ino saying that Kiba was her boyfriend, sort of…

Sakura stopped pacing, "Ino and Kiba were never together! It was all a fake!" she said smiling.

"…_**never seeing that it has grown…"**_

Sakura gasped, "Oh Ino…" and before she let her inner Sakura make a retort, Sakura ran out of her apartment and to Ino's.

XXX

Ino was drinking a cup of hot chocolate topped with chocolate bits and peanut butter flavored marshmallows. She was in front of her wide screen TV and was watching the latest in fashion when she heard a knock on her door. She looked at her watch and frowned to see it was midnight… _at this hour? There's no one who'll come here but Sakura!_ Her frown deepened, _go rot out there Sakura!_ She thought but never voiced it out. The knocking continued for five more minutes before it stopped.

"Finally," she muttered and returned her attention to the TV.

"**I know you're in there Ino…I can hear the TV from here."**__Sakura said in her most pathetic, 'I'm a good girl' voice, **"I won't force you to open the door but I'm not going to stop from explaining and saying sorry!"** She said and a few seconds lull before she starts again, **"I know…I know that…that I've taken you for granted for so long and it took Sasuke's disappearance for me to realize that, and I'm sorry for it…"** Sakura said, her voice never softening but there was quiver in it as if the med nin was trying to stop herself from crying, **"I was blinded and again I'm sorry for that."** Another lull moment, **"I was stuck up and made you my enemy when it doesn't have to be that way, and again I'm sorry for that,"**

Ino turned the volume down and looked at the closed door as she listens to Sakura's words.

"**I tried to push you away when all I really want was to be your friend again, I'm sorry about that too."** Sakura's voice softened,

XXX

The pink haired kunoichi sighed knowing that Ino hate her now and that there's no way for her to make her mistake right, "I'm sorry for getting you into trouble…for not being there when you need me…" she was talking softly now that she knew only she can hear it, "I'm sorry for taking your friendship for granted. Sorry for letting Sasuke come in between…us…"it was almost a whisper, and her muttering was cut by the door opening.

"I can't hear you anymore," Ino said, her blue eyes tracking Sakura's pathetic stance.

"Sorry…" The pink haired still has her head bowed down, "Sorry this has to happen to you…"

She stopped when Ino stepped in front of her, put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. Sakura's green eyes still looked down to not meet Ino's baby blues, "Look at me Sakura,"

And look she did.

"I told you not to say sorry,"

"But…"

"And I said no buts."

Silence

"I'm sorry." Ino said then she saw tears leaking from Sakura's eyes and wiped them away with her thumbs, "Blame it on hormone okay?" Sakura didn't reply.

"I wasn't lying; I'll never lie to you about something that big." Sakura said softly, as if she was afraid she'll rile Ino up again if she talks about the fathering incident again.

"I know. My mom gave me the file you gave her."

"Tell your mom I said thanks." Sakura said after stepping back and wiping her tears with her arms, "She really did help me realize all the things I said…"

"Which I didn't get to hear," Ino smiled, "Come on, I was drinking a cup of hot chocolate, well…was hot, I'm not sure about that now." She said taking Sakura's hand in hers and dragging the willing woman inside her apartment. "So who told you that my baby is yours?"

Sakura smiled

XXX

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…" The gray haired ninja chanted as he paced inside his temporary hiding place, "You made a mistake killing Orochimaru, and leaving me alive." He said narrowing his eyes hidden behind now blackened eye glass that are hanging on his face with the help of an elastic band that run from side to side. The right half of his face was distorted, his right ear missing and the muscles that were left contracted was a sure sign of a healed third degree burn that did not go through debridement.

His evil musing was interrupted by the appearance of one masked ninja, now kneeling in front of him, "We got Master Orochimaru's blood as you asked." He reported.

"Good…and the box?"

The ninja did not move nor did he reply.

"I was asking if you retrieved the box," with the continued silence for a reply, the gray haired man growled and started trashing things inside his small hiding place, "One lousy box and you can't get it for me!!!" he shouted without stopping his motion.

"It wasn't there,"

The gray haired man stopped, "…wasn't there?"

"…nor the incubator, and the place was burned down."

The side of his lips twitched at the last report and he growled, "Sasuke…"

XXX

Mangekyou eyes opened as the night wind brought with it something familiar, "Kabuto," he said with a growl, "And I thought I killed you…"

XXX

Sakura yawned widely and stretched her limbs out. She then looked at Ino's wall clock to see it was 3 am, "I've kept you up so late Ino so…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence or I'll shove this cup your throat so fast you never know what hit you." Ino said narrowing her eyes on Sakura.

"You've gotten war freaked since you got pregnant." Sakura said teasing the taller woman lightly.

"You made me that." Ino said smirking when she saw the blush form on Sakura's face. Sakura stood up getting ready to go home when Ino stopped her by holding her arms, "It's late,"

Sakura nodded, "I know that's why I need to go and let you sleep."

Ino sighed, "That's not what I mean Sakura."

"No?"Ino shook her head no, "Then what?"

"It's late and it's dangerous out there at this time of day. You can stay." Ino said while shaking her head, wondering how Sakura's brain gotten so rusty in time.

"Dangerous? Out there?" She asked and Ino nodded, "You forgot? We are ninjas and we are used to getting out at night!" she said smiling.

The taller woman sighed again, "Do I need to rephrase?"

Sakura's forehead scrunched, "Rephrase?"

"Stay Sakura, I-want-you-to-stay," Ino said stepping closer to the smaller woman.

"You do?"

"Who the hell are you Naruto?"

Sakura grinned, "I was just messing with you."

Ino frowned, "And for that you'll sleep on the floor!"

"Floor? You have two guest rooms!"

The blonde kunoichi shook her head no, "You're not sleeping there. I was planning on letting you sleep beside me on my bed but you just forfeited that."

"Ow Ino!" Sakura called out to the retreating blonde.

"No, you're sleeping in my room and on my floor!"

"Come on Ino! I'll say sorry if you…"

"I don't want your sorry!"

"I'll do anything!"

Ino stopped and looked back at Sakura who was meekly following her, "Anyhting?" she grinned evilly when Sakura nod, "Well…you know my lower back's in pain lately…I mean not that I really need a massage but…"

"Powder or lotion?"

Ino grinned, "And I thought you were getting rusty."

-End Chapter 9-

A/N: Of course, the story needs some complications…but don't worry, it won't be that bad. Promise.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I was supposed to _murder_ Sasuke here…hehehehe, but I changed my mind and decided to keep him alive. Thanks to all who have read this story, and special thanks to all who have left reviews, and very special thanks to mistiquefour for proof reading (Despite me not changing the previous texts! I kept them Mistique and when I'm in the mood to edit, I will!)

Do anyone know what's Ino's mom's name?

**BOUND**

**Chapter 10**

It was 2:30 am when a pair of blue orbs opened to a darkened room. Ino's bladder was making another fuss and the blonde woman was just irritated by it, "And to think I've just entered my 12th week!" she grumbled before shoving the blanket away from her body and standing up. She was about to get in her own bathroom when her stomach growled, "And now my stomach's acting up too! What have I gotten myself into?!" she said rolling her eyes. "…better used the one on the hall then get me some food!" she said frowning and walking back to her door, "'wish I have something decent in my refrigerator," she mused as she walked out of her room and into the hall bathroom.

5 minutes later, the blonde kunoichi got out and started going down, but she stopped midway of the stairs when she saw one of her living room light open, "I remember turning all lights off last night!" she said now more irritated than before. She stomped her way to the living room only to stop, and her irritation died down, "Sakura?" she whispered then a smile crept on her face.

(Flashback)

_Yamanaka Ino was glad that despite her being halfway through the second month, she has not suffered much. She has no morning sickness and that's a plus. After hearing women complaining about it made her wish she do not go through it, but then Sakura was there to calm her nerves and the pink haired woman promised to help out if that happens…which wouldn't happen since Ino did not suffer any. She was also happy that her mood swings were not as bad as everyone talks about and her mother was curious about why._

_Her happy thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the shop door, Sakura entered and she walked directly towards the counter where Ino was sitting. "You don't look good Sakura." Ino said after eyeing her friend/co-mother's appearance. The pink haired woman's eyes have black circles around it, her face has a look that says 'back off I'm tired', her posture was that of someone who just gone through binge drinking the other night and she was unusually pale. "Patients poured in at the hospital this week again?" Ino asked, "And it's still early, why are you out already?"_

_Sakura looked at Ino with lidded eyes, "First off, the hospital was quiet for the last two weeks. Three patients a day would have been chaos." She said sighing,_

"_Then why do you look so…"_

"_Haggard?" Sakura watched Ino nod her head, "I rarely had a good night sleep these past 2 weeks, I got sick in my stomach and have to throw up almost every morning…If I don't throw up, I got nauseated so bad I don't want to move at all!" Sakura complained, "Tsunade-sama said the same thing to me this morning when I arrived at the hospital so they let me sleep in the office and when sleep doesn't come, they told me to go home."_

_Ino pouted at Sakura, "Poor Sakura-chan!" she said sweetly and patted the shorter woman's hand that was resting on the counter._

"_Don't start Ino…"_

_Ino smiled, "Look, my dad was a bit distraught that he can't move around freely because of the injuries he got from his last mission and he was trying to see if I'd go crazy if he starts showing here…"_

"_So?"_

"_I'm sure he just wanted to do something because he was bored and decided to make my life miserable so he won't be alone." Ino pouted, "So…I could actually ask him to take care of the shop, take the day off and we can go!" she said cheerily._

_Sakura's head dropped, "I thought I was clear…I'm beat Ino. I know I said I'd be there when you need me but I need to rest really if you want me to help you out…" her tirade was cut by Ino's finger across her lips._

"_I said we're going out of here, nobody said about us going out gallivanting,"_

"_So where are we going?"_

"_My apartment, I could give you the best massage ever and for sure, you'll get your needed sleep!"_

_One pink eyebrow rose, "You…massage?"_

"_Hey!"_

_Ino and Sakura did just that. Ino putting Sakura to sleep with the help of her talented hands, she watched the peaceful face of Sakura lightly snoring on her bed and the sight lulled her to sleep, and she gave in to the call of the sandman._

_In two weeks Sakura had called her to ask permission that she sleep at Ino's house because she just can't sleep well in her apartment._

(End Flasback)

_And yesterday, I gave her a key to my apartment…why don't I just ask her to move in with me eh?_ Ino thought and shook her head. She then stepped closer to the sleeping woman on her couch and crouched down so her face was level with that of Sakura's, "Sakura…" she called softly but the shorter woman did not respond. She did not stir even. "Sakura," A little louder and when she still got no response, she shook the pink haired woman and said loud enough to be heard, "Sakura!"

Sakura's green orbs were revealed at once when the shorter woman was jerked awake. Her eyes, unfocused tracked her surrounding, her body stiffened in panic and only through Ino's hand on her shoulder that she calmed down and her gaze cleared. "Ino…" Sakura croaked, "Sorry I barge in,"

"Sakura…"

The med nin raised a palm on Ino's face to signal for her to let her speak and Ino nodded, "I called your phone to tell you that I needed to come…I…"

"Can't sleep?"

Sakura shook her head no, "Bad dream."

"Oh…"

"Anyways, you didn't answer so I tried hard to go back to sleep but the dream kept on coming, so I went here and knocked, but no one answered so I know you're asleep already, so…so…I…"

"You used the key to come in. I hope you did and not go forcefully in here and wreck the place." Ino said smiling at Sakura.

Sakura returned the smile and nodded.

"So why are you on my couch?"

"I was to go to one of your guest room but I…I…"

"You what?"

"Well you left your door open and I have to pass your room to go to the guest rooms, so I decided to just stay here so I won't wake you." Sakura said sheepishly.

Ino smiled and then she stood up and offer her hand to Sakura, "Come on, I'm going to get something to eat, something lite then we both could go back to sleep…in _my_ room."

Sakura nodded and reached up and let herself be pulled by Ino. They went to the kitchen, Sakura sitting on one chair while Ino rummaged her ref for something lite to eat.

"Do you want anything?" Ino asked bending down, showing Sakura her curvaceous behind.

Sakura eyed the said body part and almost drooled, _ooohhh Ino do have an ass to die for!_ She thought. Her eyes wide and focused on the swaying ass, _how soft do you think are those Sakura? Or better…how firm?_ Her eyes had that dreamy look in it that would have been accompanied by drool. For about a minute she remained that way and when her eyes focused, her green orbs were directly looking at Ino's blue ones. "Ino!" she said jumping away from Ino, but since she was sitting on a chair, she caused the chair to tip over and she fell back first on the ground.

Ino hovered over the blushing med nin, "Why Sakura…I never thought that you actually like ogling asses!" Ino said teasingly, "Well I don't mind you were doing it in my expense…but then again…how many times have you ogled my…" she tapped her butt, "…ass before?"

Sakura's eyes widened when the words of Ino sink in, "Oi…I never…" she watched Ino's face sport a mischievous grin, "This is the first time promise!"

"First time to ogle mine, but how about others?"

Sakura's blush intensified, "I haven't really…well…that is if we are talking about…I mean about girl's butts…"

"So you did ogle men's then?" And the deepening blush responded, "So you ogled Sasuke's butt?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head no which caught Ino in surprise, "You only think about Sasuke when we talk about men, are you sure you moved on?"

Ino frowned,

"I'm just kidding," Ino's brows rose, "Okay…I thought Naruto's butt was sexy, you know…gay sexy?" Sakura sounded so embarrassed at her confession.

"Naruto? As in Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sakura frowned, "Well yeah! He has nice butt!"

Ino straightened her posture and helped Sakura up, "Now that I have to see. I know Shika has sexy butt and Neji too…but Naruto?"

"Well I haven't paid attention to Shika since I never get to train with him and I don't even want to be that close with Neji…"

"So Naruto has nicer butt than Sasuke huh?" Ino asked smirking and then she laughed when Sakura nodded her head eagerly. "Okay, you are tired, let's get to bed."

"How about your food?"

"I'll eat it in my room. Come on Sakura," Ino said walking pass Sakura who followed the taller woman. "So did Hokage-sama found out why you're having this weird nausea every morning and vomiting spree at least three times a week?"

Sakura shook her head no, "Not yet…but she said I should see her tomorrow, she probably found out why." She frowned, "I have to drink flavored ORS because I got dehydrated and even flavored ones taste bad!"

"Oh my poor Sakura!" Ino said in extra sweet voice then she stop walking and faced Sakura, "You know what, if I didn't know better, I'll think you're the one pregnant, really!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh jeez! You're brilliant Ino!!!"

Ino smiled, "I am? That's something coming from you."

"Oi!"

"So why am I brilliant?"

"Well…let's go to your room and I'll explain it there."

XXX

Ino was sitting on the side of the bed, her sandwich placed on the side table and she was facing the said table and eating. Sakura entered the room bringing with her two cups of hot chocolate.

"Here Ino…"

The blonde woman smiled her thanks, "Sorry for asking you to go…"

"Hey, no sorry!" Sakura said cheerfully, "Besides, it's the least I could do for you." The smaller woman smiled when she saw Ino pat the other side of the bed.

"Hop in Sakura, then start telling me why I'm brilliant." She said smugly.

_Ohhh…I could kiss you Ino, _Sakura thought before doing what Ino asked of her. She removed her slipper that was loaned to her and crawled on the bed. She arranged the side where she get to sleep when she was with Ino and then faced the taller woman's back, "You know there are cases wherein it was the husband who actually feels all the pregnancy symptoms and not the pregnant woman?"

Ino stopped eating and looked back Sakura, "Really? 'never heard of that."

"Well there are!"

"I can't be brilliant if I don't know that." Ino pouted.

Sakura smiled and crawled closer to Ino, "You're brilliant because you actually thought of it, you maybe said it in a different way, but it's the same. I didn't come up with that."

Ino's pout didn't left her face.

"Ninja's honor! (1)" Sakura said lifting her hands in the air in a swear position. She waited for a bit more and soon, a smile found Ino's face. "There are bread crumbs on your face," Sakura said and with the use of her thumb she wiped the crumbs away.

Ino wiped her mouth with her used napkin and grinned at Sakura after the smaller woman put down her arm, "Thanks,"

"I don't want ants to find their way here, that would be one heck of a torment and I wouldn't be able to sleep." Despite Ino knowing that the med nin was just teasing her to cover up her blush, Ino's pout returned. "Goodnight Ino." Sakura said before she hurriedly leaned forward and kiss Ino's pout away.

"Hey!" Ino tried to stop Sakura from crawling away but she have to return the sandwich in her hand to the table first so she was late and saw Sakura already lying on her side, the blanket over her head. "I'm not finish with you yet Sakura!" Ino said before she pounced.

And the room erupted with laughter.

XXX

Ino was awakened by an arm wrapping around her waist, and the hand part was clutching at her arm that was far from the sleeping woman beside her. Then she heard whimpering sounds coming from Sakura before she heard the woman's cry, "No…please…don't hurt Ino…please…"

"Sakura," Ino called but the shorter woman clutched harder and her arm becomes heavier, "Sakura you're dreaming again, Sakura!" Ino called out loud and then she shook the woman, who awakened with a gasp,

"INO!" Sakura shouted as she bolted up on a sitting position

"I'm here Sakura," Ino gently said and started stroking Sakura's back that was wet from perspiration. Sakura's green eyes looked at her and recognition dawned,

"So…sorry…"

Ino shook her head no, "It's okay Sakura, I told you I don't want to hear that word from you again unless I say so," Sakura's response was a timid smile. "Do you want to talk about it?" The shorter woman was about to crawl away from Ino bt was stopped by an arm around her slim waist, "I'm not letting go Sakura. Something's bothering you that's why you have this nightmare, so tell me so that we both can go back to sleep."

Sakura's head dropped, "It was silly…"

"Nothing's silly if it gives you nightmare and interrupts your sleeping pattern." Ino said comfortingly.

Silence

"It was about you…"

"I guessed, you were calling my name. Was I abducted again?" Sakura nod her head, "By Sasuke?" Sakura shook her head no, "Then by who?"

The pink haired woman shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea, Sasuke was there but he was actually trying to help me find you, and when we did…the man who abducted you started disappearing, taking you with him…and…and…"

"And?"

"Little Ino."

-End Chapter 10-

A/N: In the next chapter, Ino and Sakura will have a very unexpected visitor.

(1) Is there such thing as Ninja's honor? I don't think there is meaning I'm not sure!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Good thing the KIGO one shot I am writing is a Valentine's Day treat, so I could write it in sections and still get to write an update for BOUND. Lol…

**BOUND**

**Chapter 11**

He stood straight despite the pain on his side and right thigh. He looked down at her bloody hands and then to the lifeless bodies of three men lying on the ground, all men were wearing masks over their faces and he knew who they work for. "You're harder to kill than Orochimaru…that I give you credit Kabuto," Sasuke whispered before he landed on his left knee when his body gave out, "I…need…help…"

XXX

Ino was smiling when she returned to her shop; she entered the second trimester of pregnancy without any problems. Well if she considered Sakura feeling all the symptoms for her a problem then it's not without…but the most enjoyable part in that scenario was her actually taking care of Sakura. The pink haired woman almost got admitted at the hospital twice for dehydration due to severe morning sickness and lack of sleep 2 weeks before she entered her 16th week. And the problem brought the two women closer since Sakura have to 'almost move in' with Ino just for the shorter woman to get some decent sleep at night.

The worst complication Ino could think of right now is that, she's getting too close with her friend, she maybe her co mother and she knew that she feels something more about the med nin, but she doesn't want to let Sakura think that she's using her pregnancy in getting her way on her…besides, she's not even sure if Sakura's sudden closeness to her was her being Sakura or if it was the effect of her child being half Sakura's. _Jeez…I'm falling hard and it'll hurt if no once catches me._ Ino said shaking her head.

"Ino, you're back." Inoichi said grinning at her daughter and cutting Ino's musing short, "So how was the ultrasound?"

The blonde kunoichi smiled at her father, "It was great, Tsunade-sama let me hear the baby's heart beat and I get to see her hands and feet." Ino said stepping closer to her father, "And Tsunade-sama told me that the 'quickening' may start and I may feel uncomfortable, but she said it's normal. The baby's normal and healthy." She said before she leaned forward and gave her father a kiss on his cheek.

"That's good news," he said then his eyes got worried, "And how's Sakura? Did you talk to Hokage-sama and ask her to give Sakura maternity leave? Well until all the symptoms are taken care of!"

Inoichi was like a father to Sakura, just like Ino's mom was like a mother to the pink haired woman ever since she lost both parents. Sakura's mother through giving birth, and her father during the recent war at Konoha that was brought about by Orochimaru, so it was normal for Ino to see her parents fussing about Sakura, _besides…Sakura's their grandbaby's daddy,_ Ino thought and she giggled which didn't go unnoticed by Inoichi.

"Did I say something funny or you were imagining Sakura on your bed naked again?" Inoichi asked grinning at her daughter.

Ino's eyes widened at her father's suggestion, "Dad! How can you think something like that about your own daughter?" she asked in aghast,

Inoichi smiled, "Well…it's not as if I said something that warrants giggling. If I were in your shoes, I'd be thinking the same. You know I did when I thought about your mom when she was still pregnant with you and then I would imagine her…"

"DAD! Too much information!!!" she said covering her ears with her palms, her face bright red from embarrassment.

The Yamanaka head smiled at his flustered daughter, "Okay, okay, so did you see Sakura and talked to the Hokage?" he asked again.

"I didn't get the courage to ask the Hokage to give Sakura maternity leave. But I get to see Sakura and she was feeling okay. She said she lost the food she ate this morning, so I went out and bought her something healthy and would not trigger another bout of nausea and vomiting."

Inoichi nodded his head, "You know Shikaku, Shikamaru's dad…"

"I know who he is dad," Ino said exasperatedly

"I'm just making sure!" he said pouting and when Ino rolled her eyes, Inoichi returned to speaking and dropped his pout, "Anyway as I was saying, Shikaku have this drug he concocted himself for nausea and vomiting."

Ino's eyes widened and she smiled, "Really?" Inoichi nodded, "Do you think he'll give me some of it for Sakura?" she asked again with hopeful voice.

"Why not? It's not as if his wife is pregnant again and he needs to use it."

"He uses it?"

"Well, he was the one feeling all the bad things that are usually felt by pregnant women…of course I'm talking about his wife…"

"Oh so he's like Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Maybe," Inoichi said smiling and doing a good imitation of 'the thinker', "Well, he told me before when I asked him why it happened,"

"So why?"

Inoichi grinned from ear to ear, "He said he loved his wife too much, he can't bear to see her suffer so he prayed to Kami that he should give him all the bad symptoms and leave her wife be."

Ino's eyes widened when the reason her father gave her sunk in. "Ah…don't you think Sakura felt the same way about me?" she asked her father shyly.

He smiled sincerely, "I'm not sure, only Sakura could answer that."

The young Yamanaka nodded her head, then seconds passed in silence before it was broken by Ino, "Do you think you could watch the shop for me dad?"

Inoichi nod his head, "Want to see Sakura?"

Ino shook her head no, "I thought I should do something for Sakura."

The Yamanaka head nodded in understanding, he patted his daughter's shoulder and shove her lightly away from the counter, "I'm waiting for your mom to get back anyway, and she promised to show me how she do those hybriding whatever thing, so you go ahead and do whatever, but be sure to be very careful okay? You're on your 4th month of pregnancy, and we don't want anything to happen to little Ino Haruno!" he said causing his daughter to blush furiously.

"Dad!"

"Go on and stop dilly dallying!" he said before he waved his daughter out of the shop, Ino was outside when he remembered, "And tell Sakura your mom will prepare dinner tonight! She's invited!!!"

"YES DAD!" he heard Ino shouting before silence fell, "My little girl is now a woman, a future mother and she's absolutely in love." He said loud enough to be heard by the hiding woman.

"I told you so!" Yamanaka Hanako said after stepping closer to her husband and laying her palm out towards Inoichi, "Pay up!"

Inoichi scratched his head but he took his wallet from his back pocket and took two 10,000 yen from it and give it to his wife, "I'm not betting with you ever again!" he said pouting.

Hanako smiled, "Really?" her smile widened when Inoichi nodded his head, "Want to bet on that?"

Inoichi frowned and thought for a moment before saying, "You're on!" he said

Hanako grinned evilly and laid her palms out to Inoichi again.

"Oh come on! You tricked me!"

"Pay up!!!"

"But we don't say how much…"

"The same,"

"Ow!" he said with his shoulders dropped, his face pouting more.

"Well…just pay up and drop that pout!"

XXX

Sakura has her head propped on her hand, she looked just a little out of sort today and that's thanks to Ino. The blonde woman bought her something healthy and Sakura was thankful that she kept it. Her suffering the symptoms for Ino was a bit hard on her body. Sakura might be as strong as the Hokage, but unlike the blonde Konoha leader, she doesn't have many muscles in her. She was slim, petite to some, but she was thankful that it was her suffering; she knows that after the second trimester, Ino will be feeling more uncomfortable since the baby will be bigger and she'll be feeling a lot of abnormal things in her body. So sparing Ino these early abnormalities was a good enough incentive for her. She was smiling when the door to the office opened, "Shizune? What brought you here?" she asked.

Shizune smiled, "You look less…well less sick," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"He-he-he, I just gotten food to stay down so I'm a bit okay," she said then her eyes asked the silent question again: why are you here?

The older apprentice shook her head and puts a paper on top of the table, "Tsunade-sama wanted you to sign this maternity leave forms…"

"What? I'm not the one pregnant!" Sakura said in a disbelieving tone.

"We know, but you sure look like you need it." Shizune said.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I need to save money for Ino and our baby." She said ignoring the fact that she said the phrase our baby for the first time. Shizune smiled at the young woman.

"You don't get paid here anyway Sakura, at least you could look after Ino…"

"But if I sign that, then I won't be called for missions and that would mean I won't be generating income, I can't pay my apartment and save for the baby at the same time, and I can't just let Ino pay all that."

Shizune rolled her eyes, "You think we don't know that?"

"So why ask me to sign if you knew I need the missions and the money!"

"The papers are just for the hospital duties Sakura. Besides, we have fewer class S and A missions at the moment because of the no-war treaty we'd sign with the other ninja villages, and we are sure you can handle yourself in B and C class missions if the need for you arise."

"But at least I get to get some sort of stipend working here and free food too."

"We also know that, that's why you will still get your monthly stipend but of course, no free food for three months…the most." Shizune explained.

"So you're forcing me to take three months maternity leave with stipend?" Sakura asked and Shizune nodded her head, "And I still get to go to missions?"

"B and C class only, but that'll be just for three months, we're sure all those symptoms will subside after the second trimester anyway, so until then…"

Sakura sighed, "That would be a lot to subtract from what I usually get monthly." She dropped her hand, "Well…I haven't been doing my job here lately anyway because of this pregnancy syndrome." She said, "Alright, I'll sign it." Then she thought, "Maybe I should just find another apartment, something smaller and cheaper…" Sakura smiled, "Yeah that would be great."

Sakura signed the three paged form and then she looked at Shizune upon handing the papers to her, "Does this mean I can go?"

"Yes,"

"Good…"

Sakura stood up and took her things in her locker, "So where are you heading."

"I'm going to talk to my land lord, I haven't paid this month yet, I might just use my deposit and then find a smaller place for me!" Sakura said cheerfully, "Got to go."

XXX

Naruto is helping Sakura pack her things. The pink haired woman went to her landlord Ryota to tell him about her plan and the man agreed without question, he even offered to give back Sakura's deposit since she's almost not home most of the time and Ryota likes Sakura being in his building because there were less thugs that tried to vandalize his walls. He even offered to match the prize of the cheapest place she can find but Sakura declined, saying that he had been a good landlord to her and that he had been like a father to her too.

So with a heavy heart, Ryota agreed to let go of Sakura and even told Sakura that she could take with her the coffee table that she used as her dining table which Sakura accepted. And now, the two were busy packing everything Sakura owned plus the coffee table.

"I know this cheap place Sakura, it's a studio type apartment with half bathroom and small kitchen. It has a single bed too but that's it. No telephone, no cable, but you'll only pay 500. You get your own electric meter and it's separate from the other renters."

Sakura looked at Naruto, "500?"

"Yes,"

"Well that's…within my budget right now," Sakura said cheerfully.

"I'll warn you though; this building is much more beautiful."

"Meaning?"

"The building is a little old for your taste, but it's not run down, just old…the paint, the landlady, most of the renters, well…it's just old."

Sakura looked at Naruto with one eye brow raised, "And how did you know about this place?"

Naruto smiled, "Well Ero-senin took me there many times, when he has no money, he rents a unit there, he said it's cheaper than renting a room in a hotel."

The pink haired woman smiled and nodded, "He had a point."

"Oh you should beware of the landlady, she's a little on the loud side. And she's almost always angry!" Naruto said wincing.

"That's fine, it's not as if I'll be staying there the whole time I'm on leave. I got to help Ino now since I don't have much things to do."

"Well…that's a blessing." Naruto said grinning then he looked at the large box where he placed Sakura's things, "I think I'm done here…"

"Great,"

XXX

Ino smiled upon leaving the temple. The blonde kunoichi offered incense to Kami, something she don't usually do since their family was not that religious anyway, but after hearing her father's story about Nara Shikaku, she thought that maybe if she pray hard to Kami, he'll listen to her and help Sakura so that's she could back to her old self. She even dared Kami to return the pregnancy sickness to her and spare Sakura from it. She's not sure if she'll be heard but she was happy and that for the first time, she actually did something good for Sakura.

She walked towards Ichiraku Ramen House to meet with Shikamaru, who she called asking if she could have the concoction his father made for nausea and vomiting and her friend agreed to take it from their house and give it to her complete with instructions. So her smile widened when she saw her friend there with Chouji eating.

"Hey Ino!" Chouji called out waving for her to join them.

"Hey," Ino greeted as she sat beside Shikamaru who was opposite Chouji.

"Women are so troublesome!" Shikamaru said before taking a small bottle in his hidden vest pocket and handing it to Ino, "The complete instruction is inside, and I know you're giving that to Sakura so she'll understand."

Ino nodded, "Thanks."

Chouji looked at Ino, "You're getting lovelier Ino. Maybe Sakura did make you feel good huh?"

The blonde kunoichi blushed, "She's very helpful." Ino answered.

"Well she should, who would have thought that it was her who fathered your baby?" Shikamaru said smirking, "Oh, you should see Rock Lee when he learned that Sakura is the father of your baby."

"I'll pass…I don't think I need the mental image right now." Ino said laughing softly.

"You're right," Shikamaru

"But I think it was the funniest face I've ever seen my entire life!" Chouji chirped in and laughed loud.

"Well I better go see Sakura and give her this," Ino said _then invite her at our house for dinner!_ She added mentally.

"Oh she might not be in her apartment," Shikamaru said.

"I know, she's at the hospital…" Ino watch Shikamaru shook his head no,

"I think she was granted 3 months maternity leave, she went home and the last I heard, she and Naruto were packing her things."

"Packing?" Ino

"Well…my source said she was looking for a cheaper place now and found one. She'll be going to Shizuko's building I think to rent."

"What? But that's a very old building! Plus that landlady is too loud, I wonder why she was named Shizuko," Ino said turning around to head to the said bulding bt was stopped mid way.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "They're stopping over at Naruto's place first before going to Shizuko to pay." Shikamaru said to the retreating form of their friend.

Chouji looked at Shikamaru, "You think Ino will ask Sakura to move her things with her?"

"You mean if Ino will ask Sakura to move in with her," Shikamaru said before shrugging his shoulders once again and going back to eating.

XXX

Ino was just in time to see Sakura and Naruto went down the stairs from Naruto's place. She smiled at the pink haired woman who saw her waved at her to join them. She walked faster and stood beside the shorter woman, "I heard from Shika," the blonde said then she took Sakura's hand, "Don't go there,"

"Why? It's the cheapest place…"

"There are lots of bed bugs there, plus the building is too old Sakura." Ino said, "And it's too far from my apartment." She added

"Well it's what Sakura-chan can afford right now." Naruto pouted, "I told her I'll loan her money but she's too stubborn to accept help." The blonde fox ninja said huffing.

"I'm going to have problems paying them off when these are all taken care off. I'll only be on leave for three months!" Sakura said smiling then she looked at Ino, "So is that why you're here?"

Ino shook her head no, "Well one of the reasons, can you hear me out first Sakura please?"

Sakura sighed, "Okay,"

"I don't like you to rent there Sakura," Ino said pouting

"Don't use that pout on me Ino…"

The blonde kunoichi did not relent, "I want to be near you most of the time, and you promised to help me," Ino added

"Which I will still be doing, where I live doesn't matter." Sakura

"But I want to spend some time with you in your apartment too, are you going to let me stay in that old, bug infested building?" Ino asked innocently.

"We can always just stay in your apartment, if you want to do that spend some time thing." Sakura said smiling.

"That will be the best solution right?" Ino grinned when Sakura nodded, "So why don't you just move in my apartment while you're on leave then we won't have that problem anymore!" Ino said.

Sakura looked wide eyed at Ino, _is Ino asking me to move in with her?...get a grip, she was just being nice and you're not moving in, you'll move your things in her apartment and sleep in her guest room!_ Sakura's inner thought shouted, "But I don't want to burden you that much and…"

Ino pouted more, "It'll be more burden for me if you stay in that place!" the taller woman was about to use her ammunition on Sakura as a last resort when the three heard a loud 'blag' sound on the top floor, which was Naruto's.

The three hurriedly went up the stairs and went in. The three looked around and their eyes widened at the sight inside Naruto's bedroom.

"Sasuke!" Three voices called out

"Hello…" the Uchiha survivor greeted, his face was pale and he was bleeding on Naruto's bed, "I…I don't know anyone to ask for help…I can't come to the Hokage…I…need your help…Sakura…" he said before he fainted on Naruto's bed.

"Oh my…" Sakura said and then looked at Ino who was frowning.

-End Chapter 11-

A/N: Will Sakura help Sasuke or not? Quickening is the baby's movement inside the mother's womb. I think they could be felt as early as 16th week, but when I look at the internet, it says 18th week for primigravidas, 18-24 weeks, and earlier (probably that's where the 16th comes in) for multiparas.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know it's been quite a while and when it seemed I was on the roll with this story. He-he-he-he, sorry about that, but anyways here is an update for this story…

**BOUND**

**Chapter 12**

Sakura was at a lost, here in front of her was the man who had made her life miserable, the man who had gone in-between her and Ino's friendship, the man he should hate the most, and yet here is the man who had given her back Ino in more ways than one. Her green eyes looked at the gasping man calculatingly, her inner self already detecting what was wrong with the bleeding ninja, and then she let her eyes wander towards Ino who was frowning but wasn't saying anything.

"Sakura…please…" Sasuke

Ino deflated and shook her head, "You got to help him Sakura; we don't want Hokage-sama to find his dead body inside Naruto's house." Ino said then she grinned at Sakura who smiled at her.

Sakura mouthed a thank you before kneeling before Sasuke and started healing his wounds.

Sasuke looked at Sakura then at Ino before he nods his head in thanks to the blonde kunoichi. "Thank you Sakura…"

"Don't thank me yet, I can't fully cure you as I'm not in good condition myself, I could stop you from bleeding to death but you still need something to get your body to produce more blood for you, and with what you've said, transfusion is not an option since you don't want to meet with Hokage-sama." Sakura said with a stoic face.

"That's all I ask for Sakura…" Sasuke said breathing heavily, "I'm sure my body would compensate…"

"Bakero!" Naruto hissed at the man in his arms, "You should be in good condition when you decide to return here, we loaned you to Orochimaru in good condition bakero!" Naruto said now pouting

Sasuke smiled, "You never change Uzumaki Naruto you're still annoying as ever,"

"Will you two stop fighting? I can't concentrate my chakra here!" Sakura said angrily at the two, "You two brings me nothing but trouble!" she seconded before she shook her head and smiled, she lifted her hands before exhaling, "I've healed all your wounds but that's all I can do right now." The pink haired kunoichi said before she tried to stand up but her legs give out. Sakura smiled when strong arms encircled her and her green orbs locked with Ino's blue eyes, "Arigato,"

"You should rest too." Ino said softly and then guiding the pink haired med nin to the floor to rest.

Silence

"So what are we going to do with Sasuke?" Ino asked

Sasuke took a deep breath, thankful that the pain in his chest before vanished, "I can go, I'll rest somewhere…"

"You're not going anywhere like that bakero!" Naruto said angrily, "Whoever did this to you must be still out there…"

"I killed them, they were lucky they caught me off guard but it won't happen again." Sasuke said.

"So you know who did this to you?" Naruto

Sasuke shook his head, "They were underlings but I know the brains and why." Then he looked at Sakura before looking at Ino, "Take good care of Ino and don't ever let her out of your sight…ever," he said before he tried to stand up but was halted by Naruto.

"What do you mean?" The fox ninja asked

Sasuke took a deep breath before he steadied his stance, "Kabuto wanted to revive Orochimaru. If you all think I'm crazy then you'll change your mind when you get to talk with Kabuto." He shook his head, "I thought he died with Orochimaru when I attacked their latest lair but he must be more evil than Orochimaru he survived the fire."

Sakura and Ino were stunned at the news.

"He can't revive Ororchimaru since our baby is already formed…" Sakura

"Sakura?" Ino said in trembling voice

"Who knows what they will do? They haven't heard of the mass being transfused to Ino yet, so we should all hope that this doesn't get out to them." Sasuke said before trying to walk out of Naruto's house, "They wanted the mass, that's why they attacked me while sleeping."

Naruto frowned, "Don't worry Ino, I won't let anyone lay a hand on yours and Sakura-chan's baby." He said determinedly, "Not anyone…especially Kabuto."

"Lay your hands off Kabuto Naruto, he owes me this and if he wants fire, I'll give him fire." Sasuke

"BAKA!" Sakura stood up, "You two talks about getting revenge and yet Ino and my baby will be the one to suffer! Baka!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the trembling woman left slumping on the floor, "I got your back Sakura, promise." Naruto.

"I don't care about Ino or your baby, but I have a score to settle with Kabuto, I warned you and I think I did my part as your friend…and also as thanks for healing my wounds." Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to assess his body, "But I'll give you my word, I'll be guarding the place outside of Konoha, I'll see how I can send message to you or to Naruto." He said before he jumped out off Naruto's windows.

And left the people inside in silence,

Sakura returned to Ino's side and pulled the trembling woman in embrace, she placed her chin on top of Ino's blonde locks and started stroking the taller woman's back, "I'll be here Ino, I won't let anything bad happen to you or Little Ino."

Ino nodded her head in understanding, "You…you dreamt of this right?"

Naruto frowned, "You mean Sakura has this pre-pre-prewhateveritis that see the future?" Naruto asked and he received a slap from Sakura.

"Moron, I don't have premonition, just had a dream that Ino and Little Ino were abducted by someone."

"Not Sasuke?"

"I would have said Sasuke if it was him baka!" Sakura said before pushing Ino away slightly, "You think it's alright if I move my things in your apartment?"

Ino smiled, "That was what I was saying before all these happened right?"

Sakura laughed softly, "Yeah right," she said and then pulled the taller woman into her arms again, pressing Ino's arms lightly and letting go. "Naruto and I should start taking my things to your house…"

Ino sniffed and her eyes widened, "Oh!"

"What?!" Sakura turned to look at Ino worriedly, "What happened? Are you fine?"

Ino smiled, "I just forgot to give you something and the baby kicked…well it was the first time I felt it…"

"She did?" Sakura and Naruto said with wide eyes and excitement. Ino nodded her head.

"Can I feel it?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Oh me too! Me too!" Naruto said in his usual enthusiasm

Ino frowned, "Sakura can but you Uzumaki Naruto cannot."

"Ow that's unfair! Why can't I?"

"It's not your baby baka!" Ino said frustrated.

"But I would have been the father if Sasuke didn't show up and tell Sakura she's hers!" Naruto said pointing at the small bump on Ino's belly.

"Baka!" Ino said then she took something in the small bag she was carrying, "Here Sakura, I asked this from Shika's father, my dad says it cures his pregnancy related sickeness, I hope it'll do you good." Ino said smiling.

Sakura smiled, "You got this for me?" _oh Ino cares about me!_

"Well I ask Shika to get it from his father and I get it from him." Ino shrugged, "Oh and dad saud your invited tonight, my mom will be cooking something special."

The med nin looked at the bottle and the instruction incorporated with it, "Let's hope this works wonder so I could keep up with your mother's food."

Naruto was smiling widely while listening, "Sakura-chan…"he said sweetly

Sakura looked at Naruto frowning, "What?"

"I can always come with you at the Yamanaka's residence, I'm sure…"

"You're not invited Uzumaki!" Ino said

"Ow you're cruel Ino-chan!" Naruto

"Don't chan-chan Ino!" Sakura said before pushing Naruto hard off the floor.

"Come on! Aren't we friends Sakura? And wasn't I Little Ino's father once?"

"Ew Uzumaki! That doesn't sound right!" Ino said shivering

"Come on…"

"If Hinata hears you say that…"

"Well, Hinata and I can make lots of babies so she won't mind…"

"But I will!"

"Ow that hurts Sakura-chan!"

"Lay off of Ino!"

"I just want to try Ino's mom's cooking!"

"No!"

"Sakura-chan!"

XXX

All throughout dinner, Sakura had been brandishing her blush since Hanako and Inoichi Yamanaka alternately and suggestively asked Sakura. Sakura and Ino at one time almost lost the food in their mouths when Hanako asked the two, "So have you two had sex already?" and Ino have to go to their common bathroom to relieve her bladder from too much laughing and embarrassment. Naruto didn't get what he wanted but he was still happy because Hinata invited him for dinner at Ichiraku's…again.

The dinner at the Yamanaka's drowned the problem the two mothers were facing at the moment but of course, the happy façade was just that, a cover. And once they went back to their routine lives, the problem resurfaced again. Ino and Sakura were sitting at the large couch in Ino's living room, both women nursing a cup of hot chocolate drink.

"I'm nervous Sakura." Ino sighed, "I can't use jutsu to fight, I can't fight in my condition and I don't know…but I got attached to our baby, I…I don't think I could take it if something happened to her." Ino said sadly.

The pink haired woman nodded her head, "I know what you mean." She said then smiled at the woman, "Well at least I have the whole three months to look after you and Little Ino. Plus I think the drug you gave me works, I don't feel nauseated and I haven't lost the food yet." She said happily, she looked at Ino who still has a worried look on her face, "Ino," she said before sliding closer to the taller woman, "If this goes on, I can be in my best in a week, if I'm in my best then I will absolutely do anything to protect you and our baby." She smiled when Ino did, se then pulled the taller woman closer and Ino laid her head on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura wounding an arm on Ino's enlarged belly, "Plus, I believe in Naruto, he's the over-excited kind of ninja but he sure do what he promised, so I could rely on his words and you should too."

Silence

"How about Sasuke?" Ino asked timidly, "He seemed like he actually likes you and…"

Sakura looked at Ino then pushed the blonde woman slightly away from her, "Contrary to everyone's belief, I like you have moved on Ino. I am not the same stupid girl in love with a great looking, stoic and spiteful boy. I have other priorities now and that doesn't include Sasuke but…"

"But?"

"He's still a friend, he doesn't have to come here one night just to tell me you're having my baby, he could have tormented you and me for God knows how long but he didn't. He doesn't have to warn us about the threat of Kabuto, he could just say thank you and promise not to come back to Konoha again and then leave, but he did warn us. So in a way he is still a friend."

Ino licked her dry lips which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura, "So as a friend you trust him?"

"As a friend, yes I do. But as a ninja, I don't."

"So what if he's just using that friendship to get to me and my baby contrary to what he was saying about him not interested?"

"Then he is waging war to the whole of Konoha, and he knows that."

Ino didn't reply, she just nodded her head in understanding and then she buried her face on Ino's chest, "Jeez Sakura…"

"What?"

"I can't feel any boobs!" Ino's voice was muffled from being buried in the other girl's chest

"Oi!"

Ino pulled her head away from Sakura, she was wearing a mischievous smile on her face, "Didn't Tsunade-sama teach you how to have breast like her?"

"Oi Ino!"

"Even Shizune-sempai has great boobs, Hinata and Ten-ten too! You're being left behind Sakura-chan!"

Sakura frowned and was about to bolt upright, "That's what I get from consoling you…"

"Hey!"

"To be insulted, how cruel…"

"Sakura I didn't say I don't like it!"

Sakura looked down at Ino "What are you talking about?"

"So I said you don't have large boobs like me or the others, so I said you're being left behind but I didn't say I don't like it, did I?"

"Well…"

"See," Ino took Sakura's hand and pulled the shorter woman back to the couch, "Just like before, you're a budding flower Sakura, and when the time comes that you fully bloom, you'll be the prettiest flower here in Konoha."

Sakura smiled.

"But of course that is next to me…"

"Ino!"

-End Chapter 12-

Okay a filler chapter here, nothing much happened but at least their bond is getting stronger and stronger. Next Chapter, Ino enters fifth month of pregnancy and security problems starts. Sasuke fans, don't worry Sasuke is not just an extra here, you'll see more of him, but not as a bad boy! hehehehe


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I am once again in an Ino-Sakura fad, you see dear friends, every after two or three months I got these urges on reading or doing something for a certain fandom. For example, before this, I was in a Xena funk, so I was reading fan fictions of Xena then watched Xena or write/update my Xena fic. Then now I am on InoSaku funk so I was re-reading my favorite Ino-Saku fictions and now decided to update my InoSaku fic. Well this doesn't include mai hime though; it seemed I am in a mai hime funk all through the year! LOL.

Thank you for those of you who have kept up with my stories, for those who have favorited and alerted me as an author, my heartfelt gratitude to all of you.

**BOUND**

Chapter 13

_Almost a month had passed since Ino had persuaded Sakura to share the house with her, and it was thanks to Sasuke's surprise visit to Naruto's apartment and his always dark news that the pink haired kunoichi made up her mind and accepted the offer which the med-nin was so glad that her decision made one blonde kunoichi a very happy pregnant woman. Ino wanted Sakura to put her things in her room since it was the largest in the house but the pink haired woman opted to use one of the guest rooms which was way smaller. Ino and Sakura decided that the next larger room will be transformed into a nursery for their still unborn child so the smaller kunoichi declined Ino's second suggestion of her using that room for a while._

_As if by cosmic fate, that same night as soon as Sakura and Naruto finished unpacking her things, it started raining accompanied by thunder and lightning. Naruto said his goodbye and the two women were left to their devices. The two decided that resting in the living room was a good way to past the time and wait for the rain and thunder to stop since Ino was getting fidgety from it. Their rest became a bit of a sad one when the problem at hand once again surfaced until Ino started getting on Sakura's nerves ones again by bringing in the topic about boobs. They soon found out that it was already late and that the rain had slowed down._

"_I think we better go to bed now Ino," Sakura said offering her hand at Ino to help her up the couch. The taller woman nodded her head and took the offered hand and followed Sakura upstairs, the two walked hand in hand. Both women stopped by Ino's door, and hesitantly let go, "Good night Ino," Sakura said smiling at the blonde woman beside her._

"_You know you could just sleep in my room Sakura, we've already done that many times!" Ino said pouting_

"_Yeah but…well that was because I don't feel well back then. Thanks to you I feel fine now so I could sleep on my own again without any hassle." The pink haired woman said unconvincingly,_

"_Why am I not convinced?" Ino watched Sakura put out her tongue on her and frowned, "You're being childish," Ino mumbled before turning her door's knob open._

"_You just don't want to admit it Ino that you of all people is afraid of thunder and lightning!" Sakura said grinning at the still pouting ninja._

"_Of course not, I am so not afraid forehead!"_

"_Then prove it Ino-pig!"_

_The two went back to their old bickering and call naming and then they stopped and laughed, "Wow it has been a long time since we did that." Ino said looking back at Sakura_

"_Yeah…those were the days," Sakura watched Ino nod her head in agreement, "Night again Ino," Sakura said and before she turned, she was surprised by Ino hugging her and kissing her cheek._

"_Thank you Sakura…"_

"_For what?"_

_Ino just blushed then she moved away from Ino, "Just …thank you," she said before she hurriedly went inside her room and close her door. _

_Sakura was dumbfounded for a while and happily retreated to the small guestroom on the other end of the hall. The smile on her face plastered there for how long she had no idea. Green eyes were staring dreamily at the ceiling as if some miracle will happen if she does that the whole night. Then a frown found its way on her face as a thought inserted itself inside her head, "Why the hell am I so giddy? It's not as if Ino don't hug me or kiss me on my cheek!" she voiced out her thought. "Okay I mean… This is just the second time she did it but…" she sighed, "Okay I felt close to this the first time she did but…" and her musing was interrupted by the sudden ringing of thunder followed by a striking lightning. "Oh-oh," she looked outside her window to see the rain started pouring hard again. Sakura sat debating if she should go to Ino's room to help the woman settle down or just stay there and sleep. "For someone who claims to be mature…pfff!" she once again voiced out to no one but air._

_Her further musing was again interrupted by a shy knock on her door, knowing that there's no one else in the house but her and Ino, it was safe for her to deduce that it was the blonde woman, the mother of her child who was knocking at her door. Pretending not to care, Sakura hurriedly returned to lying on her bed and closing her eyes._

"_Sakura! I know you're not yet asleep…we just got in, it's impossible for you to sleep that fast!" Ino said from outside the door_

"_I'm already asleep and dreaming!" Sakura shouted, giggling inside, "You're just a dream! A dream!" she added to rub more salt on the wound._

"_SAKURA!" then another thunder and lightning and she heard the woman on the other side of the door yelped. Worried, Sakura stood and hurriedly opened her door to find Ino crouching outside, hands firmly placed on both ears._

"_Ino…"_

_The blonde woman looked up and grinned sheepishly at Sakura, "Okay I admit it…I hate thunders and lightning." Then Ino began her puppy dog pout and Sakura has no other recourse but to roll her eyes and moved aside to let the taller woman in._

"_Isn't this too childish for you?" Sakura asked and then she got the surprised of her young life when Ino suddenly turned around anger visible on her beautiful face…then the anger turned to an expression of self pity and soon tears started pouring from the tall woman's eyes, "Oi I was just…"_

"_It's not childish! I just…" Ino hiccups as she tried to control her tears but she failed and it flowed, "If you don't want me here then just say so!" she said again and turned around dramatically to leave the room. She was stopped by Sakura's hand and was pulled gently to the smaller woman._

"_I'm sorry Ino…"_

_Ino sniffled, "You say sorry again,"_

"_I think it's just right for me to say that at this moment, I was just messing with you and…I of all people should know that it's a sin to mess with pregnant women."_

_Ino looked at Sakura with pleading eyes, "So can I sleep here with you…I just really hate the sound of…" her sentence was cut of by a finger across her lips._

"_Of course you can Ino…though…" Sakura looked at the small bed, "It'll be cramped here…"_

_Ino's sniffling still went on but its less intense now and a small smile found its way on her face, "Well that would be better right, small and cramped bed for us?" Ino said still sniffling._

_Sakura smiled too, removed the hair obscuring Ino's face and nodded, "Yeah…I think that would be nicer…"_

"_I get to be closer with Sakura…" Ino's smile widened and then she hurriedly climbed the single bed and situated herself on the space near the window._

"_Don't you want to be away from the window since…"_

"_I'll be fine since you will be here!" Ino said happily and lie down, her head taking half of the large pillow on the bed and she happily pull the blankets over her. "Come on!" Ino said raising the blanket so that Sakura could get in and lie beside her._

_Sakura smiled and happily complied. As soon as her body hit the bed, Ino moved closer to Sakura and unrepentantly cuddled with the smaller woman. Sakura closed her eyes and let herself be taken by the bliss she suddenly felt having Ino beside her…cuddling with her. Another thunder and lightning made Ino held tighter to the woman and she took the opportunity to engulf Ino with her arms, pulling the taller girl closer until Ino's head lie on her shoulder. "You like this?" Sakura asked and she was rewarded by Ino's head nodding. She then looked down to see Ino looking at her._

"_Thank you Sakura,"_

"_You're welcome," Sakura's smile widened when Ino lifted her head and planted a quick kiss on her cheek that was so close with her lips before she heard Ino said her good night and returned to burying her head on the smaller woman's shoulder. ~damn…why didn't it landed on my lips!~ her thought raged ~damn-damn-damn~_

_And then every night after that, it seemed Ino got a reason to sleep on that small guest room cramped with Sakura…or if she run out of reason…Sakura finds one._

_Then it just felt so right having Ino there beside her at night…and it felt so empty without her there…then she was already dreading the day their baby will be born…Will Ino still want to sleep beside her at night? Sakura grinned, ~no matter…if it comes to that I'll find a way…~ _"Sa-ku-ra!" _~someone calling me?~_

The pink haired kunoichi didn't reply, she didn't even move which means the med-nin was not paying attention to the woman in front of the counter, "Sakura!" Tenten once again called out but this time she waved her hand in front of the kunoichi's face which finally caught her attention.

"Ten-ten!" Sakura said surprised and grinned at the woman in front of her, "You here inspecting me?" she asked blushing, _**-yeah and you were day dreaming while at work, way to go Sakura-**_ Sakura's inner self said causing the pink haired woman to blush deeper and grin at Tenten more. "You need anything?"

Tenten was grinning at her too, "You know Sakura, if I don't know you, I would say you are in love!"

Sakura's eyes widened…_Oh hell…was I that…well I'm not…errr…am I?_ "Why are you here Tenten?" Sakura said a bit harsh to cover up her reaction to Tenten's analysis of her.

"Well…can't I visit a friend working in our store?" Tenten's grin went wider. Sakura opted to find a sideline job since she was forced into a three month maternity leave. She was receiving a small stipend but she thought it wouldn't be enough since she was saving for when Ino delivers their baby. Class A to C missions was sparse due to the truce between hidden ninja villages around so there was no extra income for her. Thanks to Tenten whose parents own a 24 hours convenience store, she got an extra job with good pay. She got a good timing too since her shift was in the late morning until early afternoon where Ino was in the flower shop to work. And since Ino was with her father, Sakura was confident that the blonde woman and their unborn child will be safe.

"That smile of yours doesn't say that you're just here to visit me, unless you actually want to come here and annoy me…"

"Well annoying you was not in my agenda…"

"Was?"

"Yeah, but seeing you so far away?" Tenten laughed, "Where the heck were you anyway spacing out like that? Have you seen the grin you have on your face? I would have thought you learned that from Naruto when he was still ogling you in his mind!"

Sakura's eyes widened, ~that bad?~ she thought and then frowned at Tenten, "Ew…don't say that again Tenten ever! You just scar me for life!" Sakura said then she composed herself and got serious with the other woman. "So what's up? Don't tell me you're spying on me cause as you can see…" she pointed the clock to Tenten, "I got about 15 minutes here and my shift is done and," she opened her palms out to the surrounding, "No customer!"

Tenten sighed, "I'm not here to spy on you Sakura, actually I'm here 'cause I have a mission."

Sakura pouted, "I see…so you came here to brag?"

Tenten shook her head no, "Actually I'm here to tell you that you are included in this mission, and that Tsunade-sama wanted to see you for the briefing."

Sakura's face suddenly brightened, "Really?" She watched Tenten nods her head, "So what are we waiting here for?"

"You?"

Sakura slapped Tenten hard at the back before she stood up, removed her green apron and stepped closer to the twin bun-haired chuunin. She looked back at a guy near her counter and said out loud, "Hey Kiko, Sorry, but I'll be off for a mission briefing so you have to do your shift a bit earlier!" she said leading Tenten to the digital bandy-clock to time-out. The two women were already outside the convenience store when she remembered something. "Eh who will be with us?"

"Team Guy and Team 7,"

Sakura frowned, "Both teams on this mission? What kind of mission is this?"

"Well…Neji-kun said that this is a class C mission…"

"Class C? Two teams for class C?"

"Well we could actually learn more from the briefing." Tenten said walking passed the still thinking kunoichi. Sakura followed but her mind was still in disarray.

"Darn, I bet Ino will be upset about this news." Sakura said worry on her face.

Tenten laughed, "You know the way you act, it's as if you were married to her and expecting your baby."

Sakura looked at Tenten and shook her head, "We are expecting our baby, didn't you hear about that?" she asked frowning.

"I did," Tenten smiled, "But I thought it was just that, sharing responsibilities, I didn't think you'll be acting like a husband or something to Ino." Tenten sighed, "If I didn't know that you both got grudges and are after the same guy, I'd think you two are actually in love." Then Tenten stopped walking and looked at Sakura who was blushing furiously, "Oh my god…you are?"

"What?" Sakura tried hard to cool down her face

"YOU! You are in love with Ino!" she yelled a bit louder for the other passers to hear and grin.

"Damn Tenten, why don't you go up the Hokage Mountain, get a speaker and announced it to the whole konoha while you're at it?" Sakura massaged her forehead, "And I…I don't know…I'm really not…"

"Darn Sakura…I think you are and I think you've fallen deep!" Tenten said patting Sakura's back

"How the heck do you know that?"

Tenten laughed, "Neji acts the same way with me…and well…let's say he was as embarrassed admitting his feelings for me as you are admitting your feelings for Ino." She grinned

"Aren't you the humble one?"

Tenten just shrugged her shoulders, "Well I think this mission will be just appropriate for you to sort out your real feelings for Yamanaka." She said as the two continued on walking.

"I guess…"

Silence

"To be fair Sakura…from what I can see from Ino…she must feel the same for you."

"I don't know…" Sakura remembered what Mrs. Yamanaka told her about Ino still clinging to their friendship, about it blooming despite the distance…how Ino declined Kiba's marriage proposal because she was in love with someone else. ~ Could that someone else be me? ~ Sakura shook her head, "She's in love with someone else, I don't think that would be me." Sakura said then starts walking fast towards the Hokage's office.

"Why not?" Tenten followed in step

"I don't know…"

Silence once again

"You know what's your problem Sakura?"

"What?"

"You think too much, let your heart speak sometime!" Tenten said before smiling and running passed the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura just looked at Tenten, she put her hand on her now galloping chest before following the hyperactive kunoichi.

-0-

Ino was happily walking towards her and Sakura's home, she was carrying a bag of things she would cook for Sakura. Her mother Hanako came home early and told Ino she could already go home as it looks like she was excited about something. So when Ino explained what she was being excited about, the older Yamanaka woman let her daughter go and even made Ino a bouquet she could give Sakura. It was so that today was Ino's check up for her 5th month of pregnancy and that she wanted to go home early and get Sakura early so the two of them could go to the hospital and they could both hear their baby's heart beat and see her in the ultrasound. Ino wanted to do something special for Sakura today just because she was happy. She was happy that she and Sakura are both healthy and that Sakura's pregnancy symptoms had declined so much she's almost back to her old self. She was happy they have a lot of time together. She was happy that their child is healthy, considering how the baby moved a lot inside her. Most of all, she was happy because the baby was Sakura's and not Sasuke's or Naruto's, that in itself was a blessing from Kami.

About 10 minutes from their home, Ino bumped into Naruto who was grinning from ear to ear. So she greeted the kyuubi bearing ninja, "Hi Naruto, hi Hina, what's up?"

"Oh hi Ino-chan!" he said happily, Hinata was her usual shy self beside Naruto and was clinging at the genki-ninja tightly. Naruto stopped in front of Ino and looked down at Ino's larger belly, "Are you and baby Ino doing good?" he asked

"Absolutely," Ino replied retruning Naruto's enthusiastic mood, "You're happy, what happened? Have you gotten Hinata here pregnant?" Ino grinned at the sudden deep blush that crept in Hinata's face

"Ino-ch..a..an," Hinata stutters and hid behind Naruto

"Of course not! Neji is always spying on us so I don't think I could do just that anytime soon!" Naruto replied happily

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata's face have grown redder and this made Ino laughed more

"So why happy?"

"Oh team 7 is going to have a mission that's why!"

Ino's laughter suddenly stopped, "Team 7?"

Naruto nodded, "We'll go with Team Guy, I'm actually going to 'baasan's office for the briefing!"

Ino frowned, "Is Sakura coming too?"

"Yes, that's what I heard." Naruto said and looked worried when the bag Ino was carrying fell on the ground and the blonde kunoichi turned to hurriedly go to the Hokage's office direction.

"Ino-chan!" Naruto shouted and then looked at Hinata pleadingly

"Okay..I'll gather these Naruto-kun and try to follow you, please go and get Ino-chan!"

"Yesh!" The blonde ninja gave Hinata his own winning smile before disappearing.

-0-

"How come Team 7 and Team Guy get to go for a class C mission?" Sakura asked her mentor despite the fact that not everyone was in. Actually, they were only waiting now for Naruto.

Tsunade shook her head and shut her eyes closed before opening again and looking at Sakura. "Okay, since it's only Naruto that is not here, I'll explain why. This is supposed to be just for Team Guy, but the leader of the group asking for protection from us concludes that 2 chuunins, and I jounin isn't enough to protect them, plus they want a med-nin to go with them, just in case."

"Okay...aren't you supposed to be the one to say if this mission needs more than that?" Sakura asked again which puts a frown on Tsunade's face.

"You think I don't know that?" She growled at Sakura and the other cringed, "I got a bad feeling about this mission actually." She said frowning

"Actually we were thinking that this person probably has no money to pay for an S or even an A rank mission so to get our service cheap, he decided to say that it's only a C-rank one." Shizune supplied,

"We are to deliver a group of unidentified people to their land claiming that they were nothing but merchants but were afraid of bandits on the way to their village." Tsunade said, the frown on her face didn't let up, "9 merchants without any goods with them," she shook her head, "They think I am that stupid?"

"So what if this is a higher rank mission?" Neji asked unfazed.

Tsunade grinned, "Since they asked for a rank C, we will give them rank C. If any of you is going to be in a dangerous situation, we pull out." The hokage sighed, "All our contracts are bound by a rule that we get missions base on honesty. If they lie in the contract then the contract is void."

"Why not pull out now?" Sai asked, he was still wearing his flat expression,

"Team Guy doesn't back out on mission!" Lee interrupted

"For the reason that we have a contract, we will go through with it…"

"I don't think we could back out if it turns out this is some kind of trap." Tenten asked and this caused the two older ninjas in the room to nod in agreement.

"That's why I choose to send your teams." She looked at everyone, "You are one of the best…so get out of it if you need to."

A gasped was heard from the back and everyone looked to see Ino with Naruto and a panting Hinata, "Ino…" Sakura mumbles.

-End chapter 13-

Darn this went way out of hand and gotten longer! See you on the next update!


	14. Chapter 14

For warnings and disclaimers, please see chapter one. Thank you

**BOUND**

Chapter 14

"You are one of the best…so get out of it if you need to."

A gasp was heard from the back and everyone looked to see Ino with Naruto and a panting Hinata, "Ino…" Sakura mumbles

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked frowning, "Naruto you are late! And the two of you," she said looking at Hinata who hid behind Naruto and Ino who didn't budge but kept on looking at Sakura, "You two are not included in this mission…"

Ino looked at Tsunade angrily, "I thought Sakura is not allowed to take dangerous mission?" she asked not minding if she was talking to the Konoha's leader.

"Ino…" Sakura said stepping closer to the blonde kunoichi, "Let's talk this out at…"

"NO!" Ino turned her anger at Sakura, "You are not going on a mission!"

"Ino…"

Tsunade sighed and shook her head, "Yamanaka Ino!" she said in her most scary voice that stopped the pregnant woman from eating Sakura alive. There was silence then Tsunade broke it by continuing her briefing. "I got doubts about this mission but we are bound by a contract, the six of you will escort our guests to their village and you all shall leave tomorrow at exactly 0500 hours." She said then looked at Neji, "Hyuuga Neji, you will be the leader and all of you will listen to him." She said it and looked at Naruto with warning in her eyes.

"Hey what did I do?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"And you Haruno Sakura," Tsunade turned her gaze on the pinkette, "This mission will need a well trained Medical ninja, so I got no qualms sending you with them…but," Tsunade sighed, "You are not in your 100 percent therefore, leave the fighting to the rest and just stand by for assistance, am I understood?"

Sakura nodded but deep inside her she knew that if there's going to be trouble she's not going to stand there and watch her friends fight while she doesn't do anything. She looked at Ino and knew that the blonde kunoichi saw through her. She watched as Ino's face scrunched and knew that there's something brewing inside the blonde woman's head.

"Am I understood Sakura?" Tsunade's voice was stern and the way she looked at the pink haired woman says that she knew what's going inside her head: that she had been there and done that so she better behave.

"Y…yes Tsunade-sama," Sakura meekly said and her eyes found Ino nodding her head.

The blonde sannin then looked at Ino, "And for you Yamanaka Ino," she said catching the other blonde woman's attention, "You are to report to the hospital everyday starting tomorrow at exactly 0800 hours."

"What?" Ino asked bewildered

"You may be out of condition to do missions but you are in a good enough condition to help out at the hospital a little in Sakura's absence," Tsunade said straight forward, Shizune who was behind the hokage cringed knowing that the older blond woman's reason was too weak for the other woman to believe. Sakura on the other hand sighed in relief, she was worried about Ino's safety if she goes out on a mission and this turned out to be a long one, so her mentor asking Ino to report to the hospital everyday was a sure sign that she is taking care of Ino's safety in her absence. Shizune too knew of this but both apprentices didn't voice it out.

"Sakura has not been coming to the hospital for a month now and the hospital had thrived without her! What can I do there?" Ino said frowning thinking that the hokage was just preventing her from doing what she wanted to do. "Besides I'm 5 months pregnant and I can't use chakra to even heal any scratches!" Ino huffed, "And I'm not a medical…"

"You will report everyday at the said time Ino if not," Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "I will be forced to remove you from the ninja service for good."

Ino's eyes widened at the threat, "That's unfair…"

Tsunade grinned, "I am the Hokage, I can be unfair all I want and no one can do about it." She waited for another rebuttal but none came. She watched Ino nod her head in understanding. "Okay, you all are dismissed, Neji," she once again looked at the formal looking jounin, "Give Naruto a rundown of the briefing here,"

"Hai Hokage-sama,"

Everyone dispersed hurriedly, "Hyuuga Hinata, please stay I got a special mission for you."

"Ha-hai," The Hyuuga princess replied timidly, looked at Naruto who made a thumb's up pose towards her before leaving the room with the rest.

Tsunade smiled at the timid kunoichi, "As for you Hinata, your special mission doesn't involve you going out of the village. I need you to keep an eye on Yamanaka. You probably had heard from Naruto the story about Sasuke's warning?" The small kunoichi nodded her head, "I want team 8 to be in this mission to protect Ino… but I don't want Ino knowing about this." Tsunade said sighing, "I will ask you to lead this mission and tell your team mates about it without rousing Yamanaka's suspicion. I want 24 hours surveillance on her."

"Hokage-sama…ano…do you think Ino-chan is in danger?" She asked worriedly,

The Hokage eyed Hinata with her most sincere look, "The guests had requested the strongest ninjas, but they refused to have our anbus, our high ranked jounins, they asked for a Class C mission but refused our gennins, let's all hope they are just quirky that way and this is not a trap to remove the people around Yamanaka. I want them to think that if this is the case, they have won." The blonde woman said, "So I leave this with your team, make me proud." She ended.

"Hai!" Hinata said now with full determination on her cute face.

"You are dismissed, and Hinata…"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"You are not to breath this out to anyone…not even Naruto, do you understand?"

"Hai!"

The Hyuuga princess turned and left the office leaving Shizune with her mentor. "Do you really think this is a trap?" Shizune asked in her usual inquiring self.

Tsunade sighed, "No I'm not sure, but it's too much a coincidence that a client would pin point the ninjas they want in the mission." Tsunade watched Shizune's head nod in agreement, "And that all the people he chose were the people mainly involve in protecting Yamanaka, to think they arrived at a time where Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma are out of the village in a mission as well, I just want everything to be on the safe side."

Shizune nodded her head in agreement, "I'm sure Yamanaka will explode when she learns of this,"

Tsunade took a deep breath and let it out before speaking, "Let's hope that it won't come to that."

Silence

"How did you know about Sasuke's warning anyway?"

The blonde woman grinned, "I don't." her grin widened at Shizune's reaction to her answer, she then turned and walk passed the still gaping woman, "close your mouth Shizune, we don't want anything in there aside from my tongue don't we?"

"Tsunade!"

-0-

The ninjas that have been briefed are all walking along the path that leads them out of the Hokage's tower and into their respective houses, Neji briefing Naruto, beside him was Tenten who butts in from time to time. Lee was walking ahead of everyone, his usual cheerful demeanor missing, he was instead looking down at the ground while Sai was walking behind the green suited ninja, mind miles away from where he is. Hinata who was able to follow walked side by side with Naruto after handing Ino her bag of groceries and the now wilted bouquet, she then turned to where her teammates Shino and Kiba were supposed to be practicing, said good bye to Naruto and promised that she would be at the gate to send the teams off to their mission.

Sakura and Ino were walking behind, no words were exchanged yet.

"Ino,"

"It's so unfair of the Hokage," Ino said frowning, "How can she force me to do that?" she asked looking at Sakura. The smaller woman met Ino's eyes and smiled.

"You can believe me or not, but Tsunade-sama has your best intention in asking you to do that." Sakura said stepping closer to the taller woman.

"My best intention? That's bullying in my dictionary Sakura," Ino's frown deepened when Sakura laughed, "What are you laughing at forehead?" the blond kunoichi said angrily.

"Oh Ino really now, I'm not the hokage and I can see through that head of yours that you have some plan brewing in your head…probably something nasty like taking over Naruto's body to go with me in this mission…" Sakura looked at Ino with mirth when she saw Ino's eyes widened telling her that she actually hit the nail on the head,

"I didn't think that!" Ino said indignantly,

"Okay maybe not…"

"You're pulling my leg Sakura,"

"Okay okay!" Sakura said making an 'I surrender gesture' "But still, Tsunade-sama saw through that and aside from it, she knew that if I leave you alone I wouldn't be able to concentrate in this mission." Sakura sighed and then she looked at her hand that was taken by Ino while they continue to walk hand in hand, "I know you're father could look after you, but really, how many times have you ever listened to him or to your mother?"

"Oi…" Ino looked at Sakura's emerald eyes that were smiling at her, "Okay…a lot…" And she winced when Sakura's eyes told her that it's not just a lot, "OKAY I get what you mean! But report in the hospital at 8 in the morning?"

"Well it's the time she's there and Shizune, so it's a safe time."

Silence

"Be sure to come back Sakura because if you don't come back here, I'm going out there to look for you and then beat the hell out of you," Ino said seriously,

"Oh I'm scared!" Sakura said pretending to shiver from fear

"SAKURA!"

"Of course I'll come back Ino! There's no way I'm gonna miss you and baby Ino's progress."

Ino smiled, "Good," the taller girl pulled their linked hand causing Sakura to step closer still, they look at each other and then giggled, "I'm not going through with this alone Sakura, remember that."

"As if I'm letting you have all the fun,"

"Fun?" Ino said suddenly changing mood from happy to angry,

"Ahhh…no…that's not what I mean!"

"Then you better come back quick so I can show you how fun it is to carry a baby inside!"

"Okay don't get upset!" Sakura said finally eliminating the space in between them and tentatively wounding her arm around Ino's waist. Sakura relaxed when Ino didn't pushed her arms off her, "I'm just kidding Ino, I'll be back before you know it."

Ino looked at Sakura sheepishly, "Promise?"

"Ninja's honor," Sakura said raising her fingers in a swearing position

The blonde kunoichi nodded her head and decided that walking along the road with her in Sakura's arm must be something they should do often. "You can't stop me from seeing you off tomorrow morning then Sakura," Ino said with finality,

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," They laughed.

Passing Ichiraku, Naruto, Sai who was dragging Lee, Neji and Tenten went in. Before taking their seat, they looked at Ino and Sakura silently asking if they're joining and the two kunoichi shook their head no, turned their back on their friends and continued walking to their shared apartment.

-0-

"You think we'll succeed?" A man wearing an anbu mask asked another man who was wearing full body, stretchable leather garment made in black and gold. His face was covered by an oni-mask with matching small horn on his forehead.

"We have eliminated the threats…if we fail then I can't help but think of how incompetent you all must be and not worthy of sharing the glory of destroying all hidden nations."

"We could just sacrifice any child…why this unborn one? Do you have any idea who we are going against?"

"We can…but Moloch wants new blood."

The anbu mask wearing ninja rolled his eyes and could be seen if he wasn't wearing his mask. "What's so special about this one?"

The oni looking ninja turned to look at the persistent one, "A child born not from a man, something new for Moloch, he'll be pleased and will grant me power no one in this existence can ever imagine."

The ninja decided to just bit his tongue, he thought _damn, what have I gotten myself into…this is lunacy_

-0-

"So what did you buy? I hope you're not going to feed me peanut buttered rice again," Sakura said grinning at Ino who was busy arranging the things she bought at the convenience store. Then she saw the bouquet put in a tall jar with turbid water, "…and where did those flowers came from?"

Ino suddenly turned around to face Sakura when she noticed the jealous undertone from Sakura, she smiled, said nothing but just watch as Sakura started fidgeting,

"I was just curious!" Sakura said in defense

"I'm not saying anything Sakura,"

"You're looking at me funny,"

"I'm so not,"

"Yes you do!"

Ino did not reply instead, she took the jar with flowers and then put it on top of the table in front of Sakura, "Actually I made this bouquet at the shop for you…I was so angry learning you will go on mission I dropped it on my way here along with the groceries, thank kami for Hinata, she salvaged it though…" she sadly looked at the wilted flower,

Sakura's eyes brightened at the thought that it was actually for her and not some guy giving Ino flowers. She stood up, stepped closer to Ino and hugged the taller woman, "It's beautiful Ino, thank you!" she said then she released the woman and looked at the flower as if it was the best thing she had for life and this transformed Ino's somber mood to a happy.

"I thought you know…this flower suits you."

Sakura smiled and looked up to find Ino so close to her, then she closed her eyes _damn…she's so close…I could smell her from here and damn, what the hell is happening to me…_

_**-you know it, you want to kiss her-**_

_I do_

_**-then do it, what are you waiting for? Christmas?-**_

_But…_

_**-just do eeeetttt!-**_

But Sakura really doesn't have to do anything 'cause Ino leaned in and tentatively touched her lips to Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi opened her eyes, her face red and emerald met baby blues…

Ino's eyes widened and she tried to back up scared that she had made the smaller one angry for taking advantage of the pink haired woman's weakness, she was stopped by Sakura, "I…Ino don't…" Sakura didn't know what to say, she knew she have to say something but what? Making up her mind, she pulled the taller woman closer again and kissed Ino's lips, this time the kiss was not just a peck, it was something that transcends their feelings as friends.

The blond ninja closed her eyes as she savor the feeling of Sakura's lips on her, tears started welling up from her eyes wetting their lips, "Ino," she heard Sakura called, opened her eyes and realized the other woman had let go, "I'm not angry…I…I wanted to do that…I mean…" Ino smiled at Sakura stuttering, "Then shut up forehead," she finally said and pulled Sakura to kiss the woman once again. They stood there in the kitchen sharing sweet kisses for quite a long time until they decided that it was enough and they need food.

"That was…amazing," Sakura mumbles

"Yes it was," Ino replied before turning around to continue preparing their food, "But however amazing it feels to kiss you and be all over you Sakura, me and little Ino are hungry, we need to eat." Ino then smirked, "It would probably be fine for me to feast on you but Little Ino needs something more substantial…"

"INO!"

"You're so prude Sakura," Ino said laughing, then her laugh died down when she felt Sakura embraced her from behind.

"I really am glad Tsunade-sama is going to take care of you while I'm away because I might go mad out there if I leave you here knowing that you might be in danger."

Ino patted Sakura's hand that was lazily resting on her enlarged abdomen, "I know what you mean, but really it would have been better if she didn't include you in that mission." Ino said pouting, "I'm going to miss you a lot,"

"Me too,"

Silence as Ino continued making her master piece and then she stopped moving, "DONE!"

Sakura looked over Ino's shoulder and cringed, "That's a peanut butter sandwich or a sandwiched peanut butter…I can't tell where the sandwich is…" Sakura stopped when Ino pulled her arms from her, turned to face Sakura with a piece taken from the so called sandwich and put it inside Sakura's mouth, "…mmm this isn't…"

"That's gravy you were seeing and it's not just sandwich, there's roasted turkey on it, don't belittle my cooking ability Sa-ku-ra-chan!"

"Is there enough for the three of us?"

"Oh I made enough to feed even Chouji."

"Great…so…I could…"

"I'll wrap some for you to take on your mission, but don't share it with anyone!"

"As if I will!"

"That's my Sakura,"

The term 'my Sakura' puts a wide smile on Sakura's face, "I like that…"

And the two went on eating side by side

-end 14-


	15. Chapter 15

Warnings and Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter.

A/N: I did not abandon this story, and I like to apologize for the late update. I really have no good reason as to why my update takes a long time, just rest assure that my stories in ffnet will be continued (unless I take them down or ffnet takes them down.)

Nope… no beta for this… ,

**BOUND**

**Chapter 15**

As expected, Team Guy and Team 7 were escorted to the gate of Konoha where the two teams met with the nine manned Merchant group. Ino and Hinata were among the escorts, seeing to their partners Sakura and Naruto respectively. Lee was frowning and this did not go unnoticed by Ino who had finished talking with Sakura.

"Oi , Lee... why the long face? Isn't this what you've been waiting, a mission?" Ino asked the thick browed ninja.

The others, including his teammates Neji and Tenten eyed him, "Yeah, why the long face?" Tenten seconded.

Lee looked at his teammates first, then at Naruto and lastly at Sakura, "How come I'm the only one who doesn't have someone to see me out of the village?" he asked.

"I don't have anyone to see me out of the village too." Sai interjected in his monotonous voice, "But do you see me frowning?" his lament seemed to be unheard.

"What the hell are you talking about? Only Naruto and Sakura have someone seeing them out!" Tenten replied louder than usual.

One thick brow rose up, "I am talking about 'partners' here Tenten. Naruto… Hinata; Sakura… Ino," he sighed, "You get to be with Neji, so there is no need for any of you to see each other out. Now what about me?" his shoulders slumped.

"What do you think of me?" The late Guy said. He overheard the conversations of the Chuunins.

"It seems you're not included sensei," Tenten said grinning, "Unless you are romantically involved with Lee."

"Hey, I don't have someone to see me off too." Sai interjected once again, but like earlier, his sentiment was lost to the sulking Rock Lee.

"And you are coming with us in this mission sensei!" Lee whined.

"Who is romantically involved with who?" It was Kakashi-sensei this time. As usual he was the latest to arrive.

The Chuunins, the Jounin and the two Anbu guards looked at the half-masked ninja.

"I thought Yamato-sensei would be the one to come with us?" Naruto asked the white haired Jounin.

"No wonder we are running late, Yamato-sensei never comes late during missions!" Sakura said before blowing air to her hair.

"Nobody answered my question," Kakashi said, he scratched his head.

"Nobody listens to me whine!" Sai's voice has feelings this time.

The others looked at him, "You were saying?" Tenten asked. She got a huffed for a reply.

"Anyway," The half-masked Jounin started, "Yamato was pulled out by Hokage-sama on the last minute, and she ordered me to replace him that's why I was late."

Sakura and Naruto eyed each other, their eyes both conveying the question 'oh really?'. They looked at their former teacher who raised his hand in a swear position, and Sakura has an inkling that he was pouting behind his mask.

"Well we should be heading off now, we are late as it is, so let's move on and start this mission." Neji said. He has his eyes on the group of Merchants who decided to wait for them outside of the village, hidden behind large barreled trees while speaking, and then he shifted his eyes on Kakashi who eyed him as well.

The action did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group. "What is it?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"It's nothing Naruto," The white haired teacher said, "Let's go."

Guy elbowed the half-masked Ninja, "Why don't we make another bet?"

"You missed losing?" Kakashi asked in a dead-panned voice.

"No… I missed beating you." The mop-haired ninja replied.

"What is it this time?"

"The first one to reach the end of this road wins… ," Guy made a winning pose.

"And the bet?"

"The one who lose will do the laundry for the whole month!"

Sakura, Naruto, Ino and Tenten eyed each other. Tenten even mouthed 'are they…' to Sakura who faked shivering action.

"That's just ew… ," Ino said, she made a gagging motion.

"OKAY TEAM! MOVE OUT!" Guy shouted and the two teams started walking out, leaving Guy and Kakashi at the gate. Ino and Hinata were left staring at the two men getting ready to race.

"I think I've got enough excitement and gross out moment for today, and it's only 5:30 in the morning," Ino said to Hinata who smiled at her.

"Do you want to go?" the shy Hyuuga princess asked.

"Yeah, I've already given Sakura the list of the things she is not allowed to do. So I'm fine now."

The purple haired kunoichi nodded her head, "Do you want to spend some time with me? I made lots of onigiris and some tempura, would you like to dine with me?"

"Tempura you say?" Ino asked, her eyes twinkling with delight.

Hinata nodded, "I could make more if you like?"

"Oh I like!" Ino said excitedly, "But… I need to be in the hospital… ,"

"Don't worry, I don't think there's that many tempuras at home that you can't make your 8:00 A.M. time-in at the hospital."

"I mean… I need to rest… ,"

"We have lots of guest rooms, and our futons are to die for!" Hinata said blushing.

"I have not heard Naruto complimented your futon yet," Ino grinned at the deepening of the blush on the princess' face.

"Ino-chhaan… ,"

"I'm kidding, come on. My visual centers had enough of them!" Ino said pointing a thumb to the two ninja's who were still warming up.

"O-okay… ,"

The two kunoichis turned and left without witnessing the face-fault of Guy during the start of their match.

xxxx

[2 days later]

Kakashi and Neji decided to walk at the back of the group. The Merchants were scattered on the road. Four of them were walking in front of the ninjas, two were walking at the right side of the road, two at the left side and one was in front of Kakashi and Neji.

The two Jounins were joined by Guy who maneuvered from the front of the group to the older Jounin's left side. "Is it just me or these Merchants are in a position surrounding us?" Guy whispered.

"It's not just you." Kakashi looked around, "We've been in this road far too long." He looked at Neji, "can you check out the perimeter?"

The Hyuuga prince nodded his head and activated his byakugan, "The perimeter is clear," he sighed, "Actually it was so clear I don't see a village nearby."

"No village? From their description we should be near it by this time." Guy said frowning, "Madoka Sato should be about forty kilometers from Take Hitoshirenu, and we passed the village one hour ago." He added.

"We know," Kakashi said seriously then turned his attention to Neji and nodded.

"Okay Team, there's a big shaded area two kilometers east from here, let's go there and rest." Neji shouted to his team mates.

"WE ARE NOT YET TIRED NEJI!" Naruto shouted back.

"That's an order Naruto!" The Hyuuga ninja replied. He shook his head when he heard Naruto's grumbling sound followed by the sound of grasses being stepped on.

xxxx

[Same day… about noon time]

"I will meet you at the hospital," The raspy voice behind the oni mask said. His eyes were directed to his right man who nodded his head in understanding.

"How about the Hokage? I heard she's a power to reckon with." The right man asked.

"I heard," he turned around to look at the two-story building just about 10 kilometers from where they are, then at the guards of the gate who where all sleeping. A yellow gas could be seen surrounding them. "She's not going to lay a hand on anyone as long as we have the girl."

"They will fight,"

"If they don't care about the well being of that blonde woman and the child in her belly," his voice was now laced with irritation. "I don't want to hear any more questions."

Silence

"You and the others have five minutes grace period, it will start the moment I enter the building."

"I understand."

"Good," he nodded his head and disappeared within a black smoke.

xxxx

[Hospital, the Hokage's clinic…]

Tsunade-hime looked up from the paper she was filling up. Shizune noticed the sudden change in the blonde woman's demeanor and was alerted at once.

"What is it?" the younger med-nin asked.

"It's too damn quiet." Tsunade replied, there was a frown marring her beautiful face.

Shizune rolled her eyes, "Isn't that what you wanted? Some peace and quiet to finish filling up those histories?"

"Yes, but not this kind of quiet… ," she stood up and was about to go out of her clinic to check on her hospital's condition when the door slammed open, Kiyomi getting in hurriedly and for the first time, an emotion evident on her face. "What happened?" Tsunade asked worriedly,

"A guy in Oni mask and leather went in… ,"

"Go on," Tsunade implored.

"He was looking for Ino and when he didn't find her, he started shooting!"

"Shooting?" Shizune looked at her mentor and lover, "I did not hear any shots…"

"Arrows…" Kiyomi said and took out one from her pocket, "I pulled this out of the wall behind the triage desk, and crawled to get here."

The two medical ninjas inspected the arrows, "This is not from here, and it's not from any of the five hidden nations." Tsunade said.

"Akatsuki?" Shizune offered,

"I doubt it. Akatsuki doesn't operate this way."

"He was ranting about how a guy named Moloch will destroy all hidden nations, as soon as he gets a hold of Ino and her unborn child…"

"So where is Ino?" The Hokage moved suddenly to get out of the clinic, "She was supposed to be here helping me with the papers!" she said angrily.

"It is lunch time and she went out with Hinata and Kiba to Ichiraku!" Shizune reminded the older woman.

Tsunade stopped moving and turned to look at Kiyomi, "Can you sneak out of the hospital?" The medical secretary nodded her head, "Be careful then, go to Ichiraku and warn Ino. Hinata will know what to do." Kiyomi nodded her head once again before turning back and escaping out through the clinic's window.

"Good thinking," Shizune said while watching the departing secretary.

Tsunade's frown deepened, "This is just so cliché," she blew air to her hair, "Two days after we sent the teams out on mission, this happens and Ino is the target."

"Are you insinuating that Team Guy and Team 7 had gone into a trap?" Shizune asked,

"No, the trap is here. They lured the fighters out." She sighed and continued walking out, "Come on, we got a devil-worshipper to bash," Tsunade told her apprentice.

"Devil-bashing it is!"

xxxx

Team 7 and Team Guy were all sitting on the ground, scattered through the entire resting area. Naruto was ready to lie on the ground when he was stopped by Neji. "Naruto,"

The blonde haired ninja looked at the gray-eyed leader, "What?"

Neji made a shushing motion, "We are dropping out of this mission."

"Why?" Naruto whispered,

"There's no village and I think… well Kakashi-sensei thought too that this is some kind of a trap or some nefarious plan to get us away from Konoha." At this Naruto nodded his head. Neji continued, "If we withdraw, these people will fight, I need you to take Sakura back to Konoha."

"Why Sakura?"

"We got a feeling they want us all away from Yamanaka."

"Ino?" Naruto asked which was answered by a nod of head.

"Go talk to Sakura and tell her of the plan. Kakashi and Guy-sensei will take care of the withdrawal from the contract." Neji ordered and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"How about Ten-ten, Lee and Sai?"

"They were already briefed." The Hyuuga ninja said, rolling his eyes to where the two teachers were talking. "Remember Naruto, you and Sakura cannot disappear until Kakashi-sensei breaks the contract, okay?" he was once again answered by a nod of head.

Neji watched as Naruto stood up, yawned and stretched his body before walking toward Sakura.

xxxx

"I want the blonde kunoichi!" The oni masked guy shouted. The lobby was devoid of standing people, instead, on the ground were hospital workers lying and bleeding from arrow wounds. "The damn arrows are poisoned, so if you don't give me what I want, all these people will die!" he screamed again.

"Why don't you face me instead , you devil wanna-be!"

The screaming man looked to his right to see a blonde woman in a green coat. He grinned, "Hokage?"

"Give me the antidote and surrender!" Tsunade shouted.

Shizune was now gathering the injured people and taking them into safety.

"I want the girl... ,"

The Hokage was about to reply when she felt something different, "Shizune! Hold your breath!" she was able to blurt out before yellow smoke surrounded the whole hospital lobby. The blonde village leader started making signs and chanted a ninjutsu that prevented the suffocating smoke to affect her.

"You are indeed a powerhouse as they say ," The oni-mask wearer said smiling, "I need you to come with us too." He added.

"As if," Tsunade mumbles. Then both their eyes were taken by the opening of the door, followed by the entrance of three bulky men wearing anbu masks and leather suits. One has Hinata on his shoulder and the other has Ino. The third man stepped closer to the one Tsunade thinks was the leader and whispered.

"It seems you're people were right. The girl wasn't here, but no matter, we got her." He looked back to the man carrying the blonde, pregnant kunoichi."

"You're not taking her… ,"

"It is too easy to kill her," the leader said, "If we can't have her then there's no need for me to keep her alive." He was grinning, sure that he had won.

"What do you want from her?" Tsunade asked angrily.

"Oh, not her, but I need the one inside her." The man explained causing Tsunade's eyes to widen.

"You…"

"Don't move or these two kunoichi will die." The oni masked man said, backing away from the angry Hokage. "You will come with us, seeing your high level medical expertise; I have a need of you."

"Why should I come?"

"Because this woman…" he took Ino's hair in his hand and pulled her head up, "…is coming with me," he smiled. "You got a choice, you will stay here and let me get the unborn child out of her, or you come with us and help me do the procedure,"he looked at Tsunade evilly, "You might still be able to save the woman."

Silence

Tsunade looked around, everyone in the hospital are incapacitated. Shizune was unconscious, "Leave the other girl alone, and I want the antidote left as well." She decided.

"Good choice." He said nodding at his right hand. He produced a large vial of unscented liquid and left it on the ground. Then the leader nodded to the man carrying Hinata, and the man dropped Hinata. "We better hurry, and oh…" he smiled, "…the poison will take 8 hours until it goes to the brain and kills everyone, and the smoke's effect will last for 12."

Tsunade bit her lower lip from responding. She has to wait until Ino is safe before she makes her move.

-End Chapter 15-

Next: What happened to Kiyomi? How did they get Ino from Hinata and Kiba who were supposed to protect the blonde kunoichi? Sakura and Naruto arrives late… but it's better late than never right?


End file.
